


Reality Viewing: Naruto the Quirky Villain

by CuriousKitsune654



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousKitsune654/pseuds/CuriousKitsune654
Summary: Mei has outdone herself once again with a new invention, however when certain people get just a little overzealous with it some interesting results occur





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or My Hero Academia. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn’t just hate or flaming.

 

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

 

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Quirky Villain

 

-Chapter One-

 

                “Um, is it t-too late for me to c-change my mind about t-this H-Hatsume-san?” A young nervous looking teen boy with green and black hair asked as he sat in the middle of a mostly empty classroom.

 

The reason for his nervousness was pretty obvious as the chair he was seated in looked strikingly like an electric chair with all the wires, lights, circuits adorned on it along with the large metal dome covered in even more wiring currently being strapped to his head by a bodacious pinkette girl that had literal crosshairs in her eyes.

 

These two were Izuku Midoriya, a shy but compassionate young man and inheritor of the powerful quirk One for All in the Hero Course of UA High, and Mei Hatsume, a genius inventor with absolutely no concept of personal space in the Support Course. 

 

“Oh relax, I tested this baby on myself three times already and there weren’t any issues,” Mei said excitedly with a wave of her hand once she finished adjusting the straps before walking over to a nearby desk that had a small remote on it that she quickly picked up. “Now I just need to test how well the neurological interface links up with others. At worst it’ll not sync up properly and not turn on.”

 

“O-okay, if you s-say so,” Izuku was not assured at all by the pinkette’s claims as her inventions have had an extremely high tendency of spontaneously combusting, or in layman’s terms exploding violently. It certainly didn’t help that he didn’t exactly volunteer for this test, he’d actually been headed towards his first class of the day when Mei had seemingly popped out of nowhere and dragged him off while yelling about a new ‘Baby’ of hers she wanted him to help her test out. “Is this going to take long, Aizawa-sensei doesn’t like it when someone’s late at all.”

 

“No worries, I’ve gotten that covered as well!”

 

-Classroom 1-A-

 

                “I have no words… none at all,” A tired looking man in a sleeping bag said dully while he and all the students in the room, several of whom were busy laughing their asses off, stared at a particular desk which was lacking a certain green/black hair student. Instead, in his place was a sheet of paper that had ‘Borrowed for Baby-making’ written in bold letters. “Somebody go find out what that is all about. I don’t care who.”

 

                “As class rep I shall do it!” A somewhat plain looking young man with glasses, blue-grey hair, and exhaust pipes in his legs exclaimed while standing up.

 

                “But Iida-san, last I checked retrieving missing students a task meant for myself as the Vice-rep.” A lovely young woman with raven-black hair stated calmly with a quirked brow.

 

                “What? No, that is clearly a job for the Class-rep Yaoyorozu-san! It was how it was at Soumei!” Iida said confidently.

 

                “Actually, I’m pretty sure Yaoyorozu-san is right on this one Iida-san,” A six-armed masked guy said. “This isn’t Soumei after all, so it wouldn’t be impossible for the rules to be different.”

 

                “Well yes, but-”

 

                “Uh guys?” A girl with pink skin, pink hair, and a pair of yellow horns out of her head cut in, getting the arguing groups attention. “You guys realize Toru and Tsuyu already left.”

 

                “What!?”

 

-Back with Izuku and Mei-

 

                ‘ _I suddenly have a very bad feeling.’_ Izuku thought as a shiver ran down his spine before turning his attention back towards Mei as she started fiddling with the controller in her hands.

 

                “All lights green! Here we go!” She exclaimed while pressing a large green button, prompting several lights to start glowing on the chair as a soft whirring sound filled the air. A few moments later a bright light shot from the helmet and formed into a blank holographic screen with an empty text block in front of the nervous boy.

 

                Grinning victoriously, Mei walked around the boy double checking certain circuits and making a few tweaks as she went before stopping in front of the projected screen and fiddling with her controller again.

 

                “Alright, everything seems to be in working order!” She exclaimed enthusiastically, practically hopping in excitement as she spoke. “Now Midoriya-san, let’s see what my baby The Predictor has to say about your future!”

 

                The Viewer, that was the name of the device Izuku was strapped to.

 

While he wouldn’t even pretend to understand the long and very confusing explanation Mei had given him when she’d first started strapping him in, the gist of it seemed that it apparently scanned the user’s ‘essence’ (whatever that meant) to determine the most likely futures of that person.

 

“Okay then, let’s start with something simple and see what adult you will probably look like.” Giving the side of her controller a tug, the device expanded to reveal a hidden keyboard that Mei quickly started typing on, causing the Kanji for ‘Older’ to appear in the hologram before it changed to show an older Izuku.

 

He was more noticeably muscular and maybe a foot or so taller, but otherwise was the exact same as the current green/black haired boy aside from being about ten years older if the time stamp in the bottom left corner was correct.

 

“Alright, everything is working great!” Mei yelled with a grin, hitting the large green button again so it went back to the text screen. “Now I’ve just gotta try something more complex, but what? Hmmm, preferably something very emotional based so to see if that could affect the chronological calculator. Oh, I know!”

 

“U-uh, what do you mean by…” Izuku started to ask, only to trail off with a vibrant blush as Mei typed in the next prompt.

 

                ‘Dating Mei Hatsume’

 

                His face practically invented a new shade of red as the image quickly changed to show him and Mei in his dorm room, her sitting on his lap as they snuggled together.

 

                “Oooh, not bad, we actually look pretty cute together don’t we?” Mei asked casually, oblivious to the boy’s utter embarrassment as she admired the projection. “This is great, all the detail and conciseness I was hoping for!”

                  
                ‘ _This cannot get any more embarrassing…’_ Izuku thought with a whimper as Mei continued to gush over her invention, which soon revealed that it was playing in ‘live action’ as it were when Holo-Mei and Holo-Izuku started making out.

 

                “Hey Izuku, ribbit, there you are, we’ve been… what is going on in here?”

 

                ‘ _I was wrong!’_ Izuku thought, his blush going nuclear as Tsuyu, a pretty young girl with long green hair and some frog like characteristics like a long tongue that peaked out the side of her mouth, and Toru, a… set of floating cloths, walked into the room and saw everything.

 

                “Oi! What are you kids doing out of class?” And if that wasn’t bad enough, literally seconds later a woman dressed in a skintight white and black BDSMish outfit and a woman with pure white hair and bunny ears and bunny tail also stepped in, their expressions clearly saying ‘The hell did I just walk into?’. This was Nemuri Kayama, also known as Midnight, the 18+ rated hero and one of the teachers at UA, and Mirko, number 5 top pro-hero.

 

                They had been on their way towards the training area where Mirko would be acting as a temporary instructor for today’s combat lessons when they noticed Tsuyu and Toru wandering around out of class.

 

                “Oh hi there! What’cha guys doing here?” Mei asked boisterously, completely unphased by these guys walking in to see what most would consider quite possibly the most embarrassing situation of their lives.

 

                Like Izuku for instance, who looked ready to have an aneurysm and heart-attack at the same time.

 

                “I asked you first.” Tsuyu retorted bluntly, getting the pinkette to shrug with a nod.

 

                “Fair enough, I’m just testing my new baby The Viewer here…”

 

-Fast forward five minutes-

 

                “So a machine that can predicts the future huh, sounds interesting.” Midnight said with a chuckle as she stared at the now textbox projection on display. She wasn’t all to surprised since students in the support course had tried things like this all the time, such as last year when a fellow tried to build a time machine in a hot tub.

 

                He failed naturally, but now the teacher’s lounge had a kick-ass hot tub to relax in after classes.

 

                “Well it’s not the future future, just the most probable future based on the result of an action or person with a general accuracy of about fifty-nine point-”

 

                “OH! I wanna try it!” Toru exclaimed, swiping the controller from Mei before she could react. “There are soooo many things I wanna see!”

 

                With the clatter of keys being typed, more Kanji appeared on the text box, and as soon as he read it poor Izuku did the impossible and turned even redder.

 

                ‘Dating Toru Hagakure’

 

                Sure enough, the scene quickly changed to show a video of Izuku and Toru, in which the pair were dancing in a large ballroom with the former wearing a nice tux and the latter dressed in a lovely pink and white dress.

 

                “EEEEEEE! Oh that is so something I want to do when I get a boyfriend!”

 

                “Ribbit, I didn’t know you had such interests in Izuku-chan Toru-chan.” Tsuyu said with a slightly raised brow, getting the invisible girl to calm down a bit.

 

                “Well I don’t really, I mean he’s a nice guy and pretty cute but we barely even talk to each-other, _plus I’m pretty sure Ocha-chan already has dibs,”_ Toru said, the last bit lowly so only Tsuyu could hear, her clothes moving in a way that suggested she was shrugging. “I was just curious what would come up.”

 

                “That makes sense, I’m pretty curious myself.” The frog-like girl admitted with an understanding nod as she tapped her lip.

 

                “Then why don’t you check it out as well?” Toru suggested while handing Tsuyu the controller after setting the hologram back to the default text screen.

 

                “Ribbit, why not.”

 

                ‘Dating Tsuyu Asui’

 

                Once again the scene changed, this time to show the greenish-black haired pair sitting on a bench in a park casually enjoying ice-cream cones.

 

                …

 

                “That’s it?” Mirko asked dully after a minute passed and the holographic couple just continued to sit there eating their ice-cream. “No kissing? No snuggling? Not even some idle chatter? Oh come on, do something.”

 

                “You know what they say, everybody’s different,” Midnight said, before grinning mischievously as she noticed something. “Though it looks like something more interesting is about to happen.”

 

                Confused, Mirko turned her attention back towards the projection just in time to see Holo-Tsuyu tapping Holo-Izuku’s arm to get his attention then holding her ice-cream towards him. However, when he went to take a lick, her tongue shot out of her mouth and straight into his before reeling back with the boy in tow straight into a sudden make-out session.

 

                “Oh my, how bold!” Toru squealed while Tsuyu gained a light blush on her cheeks.

 

                “Perhaps I should have just left my curiosity unsated, ribbit.”

 

                “Now that’s more like it.” Mirko said with a booming laugh.

 

                “Agreed,” Midnight added, wiping a tear from her eye as she giggled. “Though it looks like we might have broken Midoriya-san.”

 

                Sure enough, the poor boy had finally hit his limit of embarrassment and passed out with foam frothing from his mouth, the only thing keeping him in his seat being the helmet strapped to his head while the hologram showed nothing but static now.

 

                “Aw man… I wanted to see how’d he pair up with some of the other girls.” Toru mumbled sadly with what everyone guessed was a pout on her invisible face.

 

                “You know, I didn’t build this baby just so you guys could use it to ship people together.” Mei said with a small frown as she tried to take back the controls for her invention from Tsuyu, only for Mirko to beat her too it.

 

                “Are you kidding girl, what else would you use this thing for?” The bunny-themed hero asked while going over to the unconscious boy and unclipped the helmet, allowing him to slip to the floor. However, as he did, nobody noticed as a single tiny flicker of green electricity jumped from his hair just as it popped free of its metal confines.

 

                “Well if you must know, I intended it so that-”

 

                “That was a rhetorical question,” Mirko cut the pinkette off while taking a seat in the chair and putting the helmet on her own head. “Now, let’s see which hotties work well with little ol me.”

 

                Turning the machine back on, the woman held the controller up and started typing away the instant the text screen appeared.

 

                “Hey, hold on a second, you gotta give the machine some time to adjust to a new user before you use it or-”

 

                *Bzzt*

 

                “…Uh-oh.” Mei muttered as she saw tiny sparks coming off of her invention before quickly tackling Tsuyu and Toru behind some nearby desks. “Hit the dirt!”

 

                Knowing all about Mei’s explosive history with her inventions, Midnight wasted no time grabbing Izuku’s passed out form and doing the same.

 

                *CRACKLE-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT* “KYYYYYYYYYYYA!”

 

                And not a moment to soon either as barely a second later, the device lit up like the fourth of July, discharging a huge amount of electricity that flew all over the room.

 

                Thankfully though, the unexpected light show ended just as abruptly as it started, and after a few moments, the cowering quartet slowly peeked out from cover.

 

                “Daaaaamn, talk about premature detonation,” Midnight said as she saw the scorched classroom before focusing her attention on the bunny hero, who was surprisingly unharmed looking aside from some mild singeing and a static afro. “You okay Mirko?”

 

                “…I taste marshmallows.”

 

                “I’ll take that as a yes,” The adult rated hero said with a giggle as she stood up fully, set Izuku down on a nearby desk, and started walking towards the zapped woman. “Come on, I’ll take you over to Recovery Girl so she can-”

 

                *Bzzt*

 

                “Yeowch!” Midnight yelped as she tried to take the scanning helmet off, only to get zapped. At the same time, the projector kicked back to life and the hologram screen popped back into sight.

“What the hell? It’s still operational?” She couldn’t help but mutter in surprise as she saw what was playing, stepping back slightly as she checked to see if the machine was showing any signs of another electrical blast.

 

“Of course it is,” Mei said while popping up from her hiding spot. “That blast wasn’t my baby shorting out but merely a power dump to deal with the overload that happened from the sudden change in users without following the proper warm-up procedure like I was trying to warn you guys about.”

 

“So… basically a flashy circuit breaker?” Mirko, who had somewhat recovered from her shock, asked as she tried to get her frizzy hair down.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Cool, now get this stupid thing off of-*Bzzt*-Ouch!” The bunny themed hero yelped in pain after getting shocked when she tried to get up from the chair.

 

“That’s not really an option right now,” Mei said as she stepped to the side of the chair and picked up the twisted smoking pile of melted plastic and metal that used to be the remote. “Without this the only way to safely remove that baby is to unplug the main core which can’t be done until the residual charge in the main battery is used up and the breakers re-stabilize enough to activate the grounding lines. Otherwise, the sudden connection break could cause another much larger overload which could result in said core going critical.”

 

“Okay, and how long will that take exactly?” Mirko asked with a twitching brow, though whether it was from irritation or an aftereffect of being electrocuted was debatable.

 

“Judging by the size of the blast while accounting for the wattage spike along the main and secondary power lines,” As she was speaking, Mei went behind the chair and carefully pushed aside a small panel to show a series of different readouts, a few buttons, and a small brightly glowing power cell the size of a baseball. “I’d say about two or three…oh boy…”

 

“Two or three what? Minutes? Hours?” Mirko asked, her brow definitely twitching from anger now as she got an idea why the girl drifted off.

 

“…days.” The pinkette finished, speaking in a very uncharacteristically meek tone, before quickly hiding behind Tsuyu when the bunny-eared woman growled angrily and leveled an annoyed glare on her.

 

“Are you kidding me!? I’m stuck in this stupid thing for two or three days?”

 

“Hey! I tried to tell you to stop before this happened!”

 

“Yeah sorry Mirko, but I’m with pinkie on this one, you kinda got yourself into this mess.” Midnight said, making the bunny-themed glare at her instead before scoffing in annoyance.

 

“I should note that if we have my Baby running during all of this as that would eat through some of the excess power at a faster rate, shaving at least a few hours off the wait time.” Mei added with a raised hand that poked out from behind her meat shield that was Tsuyu. “There’s a back-up start button on the side of the left armrest.”

 

Giving the hiding girl a dubious glare, Mirko kept the look up for several moments before reluctantly letting it drop as she felt around for the aforementioned button. “Fine, if it gets me out of this thing faster I don’t care.”

 

After a few moments, she found it and pressed it down with a soft ‘click’, causing the hologram to pop to life.

 

**"Hahaha! So many people, over just one little thing like this? Stealing it was the right choice, wonder how many people will freak when I escape with it?" A young male spoke, most of him disguised, as he looked at a small, rounded, metal device that he had no idea what it was.**

“The hell?”

 

However, instead of the blank text screen everyone was expecting, the group was greeted by the sight of an ongoing clip of an unknown person.

 

“Interesting, my baby must be showing a situation based on the prompts you’d already imputed before the short circuit,” Mei muttered thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin, her gaze taking in every detail it could, such as the time stamp reading for just over a year ago rather then a point in the future. “Or perhaps the logic processor has simply malfunctioned and is now just developing random scenarios.”

 

“Well at least I won’t be totally bored.” Mirko said with a shrug while resting her chin in her hands.

 

**He wore an orange hoodie with the hood pulled up to cover his hair, and over his hoodie he had a red cloak with black flames near the bottom of it. Covering his mouth and cheeks, he wore a medical mask, and he had on black pants to go with his orange hoodie. He was on the shorter side, being 166 cm in height, not overly tall for a guy, but he was muscular to match with it. Blond hair peeked out from under his hood, and he had orange markings around his yellow eyes, eyes with bar shaped pupils.**

“Hmm, not bad for a scummy villain.” Mirko said as she looked the young man over approvingly.

 

“He has a toad quirk.” Tsuyu muttered, easily recognizing the eye-shape given her own frog-based quirk and her knowledge on the hopping amphibians in general.

 

“Don’t be so quick to assume that,” Midnight stated, getting the greenette’s attention. “While it’s not too common these days, more than a few villains have tried faking out the authorities and us heroes by donning faux quirk features. For all we know, those toad eyes are actually contact lenses and his real quirk could be something totally unrelated.”

 

“Good point ribbit.”

 

“Question, why are you kids still here?” Mirko asked dully. “Shouldn’t you be heading back to class now?”

 

“The door’s melted shut.” Toru said while pointing towards said doorway, which was completely blackened and missing a doorknob.

 

“…Of course it is.”

**He was on the top of a building, surrounded by 3 heroes.**

**They had been called in by the police to arrested him, after he had stolen the weird little object that he had in his hands.**

**"Give it up, we have you cornered." A massive man, 205 cm tall, with massive muscles and a large, squared jaw. He had thick metal bands around his wrists, and his abs were on display since his hero costume was skin tight and didn't cover everything. Spiked back white hair, and his fists slamming together to show that he was ready for a fight.**

**"Death Arms, right?" The teenager asked with a grin under his mask. "Cool, you're a pretty big name... but not as big as All Might."**

“Ugh, do you have any idea how annoying that is to hear all the time?” Mirko groaned in annoyance. “Every time it’s ‘You’re no All Might’ or ‘Come on, where’s the real Hero’. I mean come on, I’m in the top fricking five, doesn’t that count for something?”

 

“Amen to that.” Midnight said with a sigh.

  

**He had 2 pretty big name heroes after him, and a hero who was in the Top 10.**

**"I was more than enough to handle a simple thief... don't see why you two needed to be called in. I didn't need any help in this." A tan skinned, tiny and muscular woman spoke with a confident grin. She was even shorter than the thief, 159 cm in height, and contrasting her tan skin was long white hair and red eyes, as well as her long white bunny ears instead of human ones. She had an attractive body, barely hidden by a white leotard with a yellow moon on it, white gloves, and purple thigh high stockings.**

“Oh sweet, I’m actually in this too,” Mirko said, her prior irritation suddenly changing to eagerness. “Time to watch me kick some ass.”

 

**"He broke into a highly secured vault, and stole a very expensive item... they called in those best suited for this situation." A scruffy man, also a tall 183 cm, with long black hair and a scruffy face, as well as yellow goggles on. He wore all black, except for his gray scarf that seemed overly large.**

“And Aizawa-sensei too? That guy is doomed.” Tsuyu said, Mei nodding in agreement.

 

**"Mirko... and Eraser head... You're super hot... and you're... scruffy." The teen pointed to the two of them in turn.**

**He might be in a little bit of trouble.**

“Ha, scruffy.”

 

**"Ppffffft... scruffy... you're a scum for being a villain, but I like the way you speak." Mirko spoke as she pointed back at the villain.**

“Wow, this thing really is good at predicting people’s reactions.” Midnight stated after seeing both bunny women laugh at the same time.

 

“I told you, it doesn’t actually predict things, it-”

 

“Don’t bother, I don’t think they’re listening to us anymore.” Tsuyu cut Mei off without looking away from the hologram.

 

**She tensed her legs and rushed off at him faster than a speeding rabbit, he jumped up a clear 25 feet into the air and dodged her, landing on the opposite side of the roof top on his hands. She didn't hesitate to crack the rooftop when she changed directions and chased after him.**

**Without looking at Mirko, he ducked underneath her kick, and turned his head to look at her face from between her cleavage, with her looking down at him.**

“Impressive reaction time and flexibility,” Mirko stated, an excited grin forming on her lips. “I can already tell this is gonna be a fun fight to watch.”

 

**Death Arms threw a punch at the villain, and it was dodged as well, slamming into the rooftop and getting his fist stuck in it. Mirko put her feet on his chest, and kicked off of him to chase after the villain.**

**_'He's got some kind of Quirk that gives him excellent spatial awareness_...' Eraser Head's eyes glowed red, and his hair stood up, as he activated his own Quirk and stopped the quirk of the villain they were facing. **

‘ _Definitely sounds like a Toad quirk.’_ Tsuyu thought as she watched the villain fight. A little-known fact of toads, or frogs in general, was that they had an impressive awareness towards their surroundings which is why it was so tricky to sneak up on them at times.

 

**He threw his scarf out and sling shot himself towards the villain, who threw himself off the top of the building to escape his line of sight.**

**Mirko stopped at the edge of the building, looking down.**

**"You guys are going to slow me down, I've got this!" Mirko jumped off the building after him, and she saw blinked when he touched the side of the building with his hand and stuck to it. She kept falling though, passing him and she grinned when she realized he had jumped knowing that she would jump after him.**

“Clever boy, but you won’t lose me that easily.”

 

“Aren’t you getting a little too into this?” Midnight asked her fellow hero with a quirked brow.

 

“You telling me you wouldn’t do the same if that was you on screen?” Mirko asked back, making the adult rated hero shrug.

 

“Touché.”

 

**He jumped onto the side of another building, so she kicked the side of the building and followed after him. In mid air, she threw a kick at him as she passed him by, faster than him, but he ducked in the air and flipped as he reached the next building. He jumped through the air again, and she chased after him in their mid air fight the second she could get her foot onto the side of another building.**

**In minutes, they had already traveled far away from their starting building, Eraser Head and Death Arms long since left behind in the chase.**

“Okay seriously, you do realize he’s baiting you away from the others intentionally right?” Midnight asked as this happened, easily figuring out the thief’s actions.

 

“Doesn’t matter, don’t need them, I can take him down on my own.” Mirko stated confidently with a smirk.

 

**_'She's practically flying... this is so much fun_.' The thief thought as he landed on the side of the building, and he felt her coming behind him. Instead of jumping, he did a back flip, and allowed her to kick the side of the building, her body breaking right through the glass, while he landed on the same building upside down, sticking to it, having just fallen a few feet.**

**He waited for her.**

“What? Why’d he stop?” The bunny hero muttered, her brow rising in confusion.

 

“Ribbit, probably to throw you off,” Tsuyu said while tapping her lips. “You would expect him to keep jumping so by stopping like that he could possibly catch you off guard while you’re confused.”

 

“Oh… well he’s gonna be disappointment because there is no way I’d ever fall for such a ploy.”

 

**"You're not getting away from me!... where the hell did he go?" Mirko shouted as she ran to the edge of the broken glass, and looked out into the distance. He had to have jumped to try and escape from her, that was what he had been doing for minutes now.**

“You were saying?” Tsuyu asked rhetorically, getting an annoyed grunt in response from the whitette.

 

“Oh shut up, this stupid thing just got it wrong.”

 

“Hey! Don’t call my baby stupid!” Mei exclaimed angrily.

 

**The thief pushed off the building with his hands, front flipping so that he stood right in front of her.**

**Pushing his medical mask up just enough so that his lips were visible, he gave her a swift kiss on the lips, before he pulled back when she out of instinct kicked where he had been. Pulling his mask back down, she glared at him for the kiss.**

…

 

“Why that son of a-”

 

“Bwahahaha! Oh man, that is one cheeky little bastard!” Midnight yelled as she burst into laughter, unintentionally cutting Mirko’s angry swearing off in the process. She wasn’t the only one to laugh either as Mei and Toru giggled heavily at both bunny women’s reactions and suspicious sounding croak slipped past Tsuyu’s lips.

 

**"Consider that a thanks for the fun chase."**

**"You slipped me tongue you bastard... you've got some balls, I'll give you that." Mirko saw the thief jump again, and she chased after him.**

“BWAHAHAHA!”

 

“Stop laughing damnit! It isn’t that funny!”

 

**A fiery passion to kick him in her eyes, she went full speed, breaking part of the building she jumped out of. She looked him eye to eye as he flipped through the air, her body sailing underneath him as he landed on top of the roof of a shorter building, and she went clean over it.**

**As soon as she landed, she jumped after him.**

**Oddly enough, he was standing completely still on the building, waiting for her to join him. He was looking at his wrist, which had a watch on it. She blinked in surprise, no doubt he was checking to see how long he had escaped from her. That time was over now, because she was going to end this.**

“I’ll be honest, if this were real he’d probably have broken the record for how long a villain’s evaded capture from me, or at least gotten close.” Mirko said, briefly thinking of some of her past jobs as a hero, the majority of which ended practically instantly due to her high speed and powerful kicks.

 

**"5... 4..."**

**She landed.**

“Oh how cute, he’s even counting down to his capture.”

 

**"3...2"**

“Uh Mirko,” Midnight stopped laughing as a thought hit her, a very unpleasant thought. “I don’t think that’s why he’s counting down.”

 

“Oh please, what else could he waiting for then?”

 

**"So, you decided to give up-" Mirko started to say, before she suddenly felt extremely weak, and dropped to her hands and knees.**

“That.” Was all Midnight said while pointing towards the projection.

 

**All of her strength left her body, and she saw him grinning down at her, his mouth visible again.**

**"...1. As hot as you are, that kiss was for more than just a thanks for the fun. I didn't just slip you tongue, I slipped you poison. Don't worry, it's not lethal dose or anything, but once it kicks in, it really packs a kick." The thief stated to her as he leaned down to her level once her arms started to shake from the effort of holding herself up. She barely had the energy left to even glare at him.**

“That sneaky son of a bitch, he roofied me!” The bunny woman yelled, pissed upon realizing she’d been played, even if it wasn’t actually her.

 

“I hate to admit it, but it was a clever setup,” Midnight muttered, “He took advantage of your cockiness and ego in order to blind you from his actual attack until it was too late.”

 

“Definitely a Toad.” Tsuyu added, the poison being the last piece she needed to confirm her belief of the villain’s quirk.

 

**He pulled out a knife.**

**' _Shit... shit..._ ' Mirko thought as he brought it closer to her.**

**He cut open a hole in her leotard, right between her breasts, exposing cleavage.**

“He better not be doing what I think he’s doing,” Mirko growled as she stomped her foot, creating a crater in the floor. “I’ll rip his nuts off if he does.”

 

**Pulling the stolen device out of his hoodie pocket, he dropped the device between her breasts. She fell onto her side, her arms not even able to holding her up anymore.**

 

**"Oh, I don't even want this thing, I just knew stealing this would be an awesome way to start this thing out... I'm not interested in stuff like this." The thief(?) said as he pulled out a marker, and he drew a spiral on her breast, right above her heart. Grabbing onto her wrist, he started to strip her gloves off of her hands, taking both of her gloves. "... and now to collect my first trophy. Thanks Bun-Bun... you can say you were able to steal that back from me, I don't mind. I've got what I wanted." He put her gloves in his pocket, and walked backwards towards the edge of the building.**

 

…

 

“Oh great, he’s one of those types.” Mirko groaned while Midnight patted her back with a chuckle.

 

“Those types?” Toru repeated questioningly, her collar bending to show that her head was tilted to the side in confusion.

 

“He’s a thrill seeker, not really a villain in the traditional sense since he’s more focused on besting Heroes simply for fun and fame rather than actually committing crime,” The adult rated hero elaborated for the invisible girl. “They crop up all the time, though not many last very long since they tend to bite off more then they can chew.”

 

“Not to mention they tend to be very full of themselves, thinking they can beat anybody just because they are some important person or have some stupid flashy quirk,” Mirko added somewhat bitterly. “At least this guy seems like he was taking things seriously.”

 

**"You... bastard..."**

**"My villain name is Kurama, remember that."**

**With that, he was gone, taking a single step off the side of the building and dropping down into the alley below. Cursing her luck, but unable to follow him, she was forced to stare down at her ungloved hands.**

“Hmm, Kurama… not half bad, rolls off the tongue and sounds pretty ominous at the same time.” Midnight muttered, testing the name a few times before nodding in approval.

 

 “It isn’t the worst I’ve heard,” Mirko agreed begrudgingly, still a bit annoyed but not overly so given that it wasn’t real. “Makes me think of foxes for some reason though.”

 

**-With (Kurama)-**

**"Phew, that one was closer, if she had actually hit me, I would have been screwed." 'Kurama' spoke as he got out his phone and started to call somebody. Pulling the mask off his face, and taking his cloak off, folding it up and pulling it into his hoodie front pocket. His whisker marked cheeks were revealed, and as he pulled down his hoodie his golden spiky hair was fully revealed.**

“Oh, he’s cute.” Toru couldn’t help but say as ‘Kurama’s’ face was exposed. “And he looks like he’s around our age, huh Tsu-chan?”

 

“Indeed ribbit,” The frog girl said with a nod. “Though I wonder what those whisker tattoos are for.”

 

“I think they’re kinda cute, makes me want to pinch his cheeks.”

 

“Hahahaha! So not only was he a first-timer but also a squirt! That has got to suck for you Mirko!” Midnight said between fits of laughter while said bunny-themed hero grit her teeth in annoyance.

 

**The person he called answered the phone.**

**"Sup Naruto, what are you calling about?"**

“So his name is Naruto huh? I’ll have to remember that for… later.” Mirko said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles ominously.

 

“You do realize that even if this Naruto is actually real and not just a randomly generated character that he hasn’t actually done any of this?” Mei pointed out, only to be ignored.

 

**"Are you watching the news?" Naruto asked with a wide grin across his face. He wondered if he had made news yet. He really wanted to see if his first crime had made national TV, or just local television.**

**"All Might stopped a weird villain from stealing some kid's body, but otherwise it was a pretty slow news day."**

“Hey, I remember that, Death Arms wouldn’t shut up about it,” Mirko muttered, “Kept going on about some reckless quirkless kid running in trying to be a hero.”

 

*Achoo* Only Tsuyu noticed Izuku sneeze quietly in his unconscious state, the boy’s face still red as a tomato.

 

**Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance, before he hung up his phone.**

“Yeah, it’s gonna take more than just one small scuffle like that to get on the news.” Midnight said with a roll of her eyes. That was another reason thrill seekers tended not to last long, many assumed that they’d be all over the news after just one encounter only to be sorely disappointed when they’d at best get a small footnote.

 

**It seemed like he needed to have a repeat performance.**

“Alright! That means I’ll get another chance to kick that little bastard’s ass!” Mirko said with a grin, not caring about the hypocritical irony in a hero wanting a villain to commit crime.

Suddenly though, the screen went black with a loading circle in the middle.

 

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” The bunny-themed hero exclaimed in outrage.  

 

“Sheesh, calm down lady, my baby is just buffering the next scene” Mei said with a wave of her hand. “The programing can only process so much data at a given time so I made it work on individual chunks at a time. It should only take a few minutes.”

 

“Well dang, now I really wish we could get out of here, I’d love to go get some popcorn cause this shit is just getting hilarious.” Midnight said while glancing at the ruined doorway…

 

*Smash* “I AM HERE!”

 

…Just as a ridiculously muscular man with spiky blonde hair busted it down with a big smile.

 

-End Chapter-

 

AN: Done via request and with approval of FairyTailDragonSlayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments and criticism is fine as long as it isn’t just hate or flaming.

 

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

 

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Quirky Villain

 

-Chapter 2-

 

“…And that’s pretty much what’s going on All Might.” Mirko finished explaining to the buff superhero who busted through the door, now known as All Might. Everyone else aside from Mei was gone, with said pink-haired inventor was over at another desk idly fiddling with the insides of a small handheld  device, only looking away from her work to check the screen every few moments.

 

“Haha, well, it sounds like you guys have been having quite the fun here!” The man said boisterously with a booming laugh.

 

“That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one,” Midnight said while walking in through the broken doorway, her arms loaded up with various movie-theater style snacks such as a large bucket of popcorn and boxes of candy. “This has been the most entertaining thing to happen since the school year started.”

 

“You seriously went and got popcorn?” Mirko asked with a quirked brow. “I thought you were joking about that. And don’t you have classes to teach or something?”

 

“All canceled for the day,” The R-rated heroine said casually while dragging a desk up to the bunny hero and getting into a comfortable spot before gently rapping her knuckles against the Viewer. “Turns out this thing shorted out the power for the whole school with that big discharge earlier.”

 

“Wait, seriously? One little electric blast like that shorted the entirety of UA?” Mirko asked in disbelief, which only grew when both Midnight and All Might nodded. “How? This place was literally built to withstand practically every kind of quirk damage possible. You can’t seriously tell me nobody considered electrical damage.”

 

“Actually we did, but it seems a certain somebody had stolen some crucial pieces of the circuit breaker systems, and according to Power Loader they have a pretty good idea on who.” As she spoke, Midnight sent a very pointed look towards Mei, who seemed to be oblivious to the attention as she kept messing with her gadget.

 

None of the pro-heroes were fooled though, each of them could see the sudden yet minute jerkiness in the support student’s hands as they moved along with the slight twitching of her cheek and the beads of sweat that were already starting form on her brow.

 

“Hey! We’re back!” Luckily for Mei, everyone’s attention was soon diverted from her as Toru loudly announced herself as she skipped into the room, her invisible arms loaded to the brim with all sorts of unhealthy snacks ranging from chips to chocolate bars. “And we brought snacks!”

 

“Oh goodie, the peanut gallery is back,” Mirko said with a good-natured roll of her eyes as Tsuyu with her iconic casual blank expression and a pink-haired pink-skinned girl with horns and bright yellow eyes who looked super hyped stepped inside, the latter carrying several large soda bottles. “And better yet, it seems you brought company as well.”

 

“Ribbit, we bumped into Mina-chan while dropping Izuku-chan off in his dorm, and she decided to tag along after we told her what we’d been doing.” Tsuyu said with a shrug while taking a seat next to Mei.

 

“Heck yeah I did!” The now named Mina said excited as she hopped around in place, so much so that one of the bottles slipped from her grasp that Tsuyu swiftly caught it with her tongue and reeled back towards herself. “There is no way I was missing out on something like this!”

 

“Well don’t get your hopes up just yet girl, we still have to wait for this thing to finish loading, and that’s if it’s even still working.” Midnight said while gesturing to the still buffering screen, making the pink pinkette visible deflate.

 

“Aw man… I hate waiting.”

 

“How about you All Might? You gonna stick around for the show as well?” Mirko asked the Number One Hero, having accepted that this had indeed become a thing.

 

“I would if I could but sadly I cannot,” All Might said with a shake of his head as he headed towards the doorway. “I must go inform Nezu-san that the blackout was an unintentional incident and not a villainous act like we believed. After that I have to get back on patrol, crime does not rest so neither shall I!”

 

And with that the buff hero was gone.

 

“Always the dramatic one, isn’t he?” Mirko asked rhetorically with a roll of her eyes as an amused grin worked its way onto her lips.

 

“Indeed he is, indeed he is.” Midnight said while tossing a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

 

While his flair with words and theatrics may make civilians and most low-ranking heroes swoon in awe, they’d dealt with the guy enough times to find it more comical than anything else.

 

“Hey! Look! I think it’s coming back on!” Toru shouted out suddenly, causing both women to jerk their attention back towards the projection to see that it had indeed changed from the previous loading screen.

 

**"I like tall women with big tits, but this is a bit much.”**

 

“Well… that’s certainly one way to start.” Tsuyu stated blankly while the rest of the group either laughed or nodded in agreement as the scene appeared showing Naruto grinning up at a literal giant blonde woman in a white and purple spandex outfit with horns.

**Naruto grinned under his mask, a sword strapped to his back, the goal of his weekly theft one would say. He had spent the last 3 months doing a different theft every week, making sure to appear commit his crime where a different hero was close enough to appear.**

“Really? A freaking time skip?” Mirko muttered as a small display appeared at the bottom of the screen explaining the amount of time that had passed. “What the hell is this all about pinkie?”

 

“Hey! What did I do?” Mina demanded indignantly… before blinking when she realized the bunny woman was looking at Mei not her. “Oh, you mean her, my bad.”

 

“Oh that, my baby is pre-programed to skip over general day to day stuff and focus on just interesting events that happen,” Mei explained with a proud grin as she pocketed the thing she was working on and pulled out a different gadget to fiddle with. “I figured that could cause some confusion though, so I added the explanation box function to fill in the gaps just in case.”

 

“Makes sense, all the juicy stuff and none of the boring filler, great thinking Mei.” Toru said while patting the pink-haired inventor’s back.

 

“ _But I hate time-skips…”_ Mirko grumbled under her breath. 

 

**Sometimes, he would come across some of them that nearly captured him, but other times he would actually defeat the hero and take something from them, leaving behind what he had stolen so that he could keep the trophy he wanted.**

**He didn't want anything he stole.**

**What he wanted, was trophies from heroes, because it was one thing to steal, but to steal something from a hero and leave behind the object they chased him for? Now that was something else, he would be noticed for that for sure.**

“He’s not wrong, that would definitely get some attention,” Midnight agreed with the text box. A villain who actually sought out heroes and stole personal items from them would certainly make one hell of a impression, especially since he was actually getting a way with it each time apparently. “Must be one slippery son of a bitch if he’s gotten away with it for a whole three months though.”

 

“Well it won’t be for much longer, I bet you my other just hasn’t had another chance at him yet.” Mirko said with a confident smirk…

 

**Week 1: Mirko's Gloves**

**Week 2: Bubble Girl's Face Mask**

**Week 3: Fourth Kind's Rings**

**Week 4: Gunhead's Vest**

**Week 5: Mirko's Thigh High Socks**

**Week 6: Ms. Joke's Bandana**

**Week 7: Snipe's Cloak**

**Week 8: Ingenium's Helmet**

**Week 9: Sir Nighteye's Glasses**

**Week 10: Mirko's Neck Warmer**

**Week 11: Mirko's Hip Guards**

**Week 12 - ?**

…Until the list of every item Naruto had taken so far appeared on screen, making the bunny hero’s jaw drop in disbelief.

 

*Snort* “You were saying?” Midnight asked with a Cheshire grin, her shoulders shaking and a few snorts slipping out as she spoke from the barely repressed urge to burst out laughing.

 

“I… he… but that… how?”

 

**"I don't really know who this one is." Naruto realized that week 12 into his trophy collection, he didn't really know who the giant woman chasing him was.**

“Ha! Oh that’s gotta sting for Yu!” Midnight punned with a victorious grin. Yu Takeyama, otherwise known as Mt Lady, was a very vain hero who absolutely adored the spotlight, so to have a high-tier ‘villain’ like Naruto not even know who she is would be sucker punch straight to her pride.  

**He also realized that he had been viciously chased down by Mirko more than the other heroes.**

“You know, it sounds like somebody is a little obsessed,” Mina said with a teasing grin as she wiggled her brows suggestively. “Is there a little something personal I’m missing here?”

 

“No, nothing at-”

 

“He beat her the first time by duping her and stealing a kiss.” Toru said with a giddy giggle, cutting Mirko’s attempted denial short.

 

“Oh-ho, did he now? I want details~.”

 

“Later, I don’t wanna miss anything.”

 

**He would have taken her gloves multiple times, but she just kept wearing the same type of gloves each time, since heroes all had multiple copies of their same suits. He ended up taking something different from her each time, and all that was left was her leotard.**

“Bwahaha! Oh man, you better hope that your other wins the next time or it sounds like somebody is gonna end up redefining the meaning of public exposure!” Midnight finally couldn’t help it anymore and burst into uncontrollable laughter while Mirko scowled with a light blush on her cheeks.

 

“Oh don’t feel bad Mirko-san, this Naruto guy doesn’t seem like the guy to do something like that,” Toru said comfortingly while patting the woman’s shoulder, which seemed to work as the woman’s flustered appearance went back to normal. “Besides, it wouldn’t be that bad if he did, I go out naked all the time when I do hero work and it doesn’t bother me at all.”

 

…Nevermind.

 

“You’re invisible Toru-chan, Mirko-sempai isn’t.” Tsuyu stated bluntly, causing the invisible girl to pause before plopping into her seat.

 

“Oh… right, forgot about that.” While they couldn’t see it, everyone could hear the sheepishness in Toru’s voice as her sleeve moved in a way that suggested she was scratching the back of her head.

**A giant hand slapped the ground, and he rolled out of the way of it just in time, rolling onto his back, with his hands behind his head.**

**Massive, 2062 cm tall, with super thick and shiny blond hair with purple eyes... but with white pupils. A figure many women would kill for, but a skin tight body suit that was about the same color as her skin over most of it, but purple with orange (he loved that) outlines around the edges. She had on a purple eye mask with horns connected to it, not much he could take from her.**

“Take the suit… take the suit… take the suit…” Midnight chanted lowly with a malicious grin, earning more than a few shocked and/or surprised looks.

 

“Are you seriously trying to edge a villain, fake or not, into stealing Mt Lady’s clothing Midnight-sensei?” Tsuyu asked in her iconic blank tone, though those who knew her could hear the disbelief edged in her voice.

 

Suddenly losing the smirk on her face, Midnight gave the frog-like girl a bland ‘you’re joking right’ look before gesturing towards herself, more specifically at her current outfit. “18+ only hero remember? Making crude inappropriate jokes is kinda part of my shtick if you haven’t noticed.”

 

…

 

“Fair enough, ribbit.”

 

And with that, everyone turned their attention back towards the screen and thus missed as the Cheshire grin on Midnight’s lips returned two-fold. ‘ _Nobody calls me old and gets away with it, nobody.’_

**She was careful to not destroy the concrete completely, but she still ended up doing damages to it.**

**"You're the annoying kid who has been in the news the last few months."**

**"Mt. Lady! Just realized who you were... wow, you're hand is moving down towards me really-"**

**"Gotcha!" Mt. Lady slapped her hand down against the ground where he was, silencing him.**

“Uh, didn’t you guys say this guy was a super badass who couldn’t even get hit?” Mina asked Toru and Tsuyu, disappointment clear on her face at the anti-climactic scene.

 

“Oh please, she hasn’t caught him yet,” Mirko stated before either of the girls could respond, making the whole trio turn their attention towards her. “That boy was able to avoid my other’s attacks with only a bit of effort, so there is no way that he wasn’t able to slip away from such a straightforward move like that.”

 

The only way she could see him getting caught from that was if he somehow forgot what dodging was, which was utterly stupid to even consider. I mean come on, who forgets how to dodge?

 

-Meanwhile TFS verse-

 

*Achoo* A young boy with spiky black hair wearing a tattered orange gi and a sword strapped to his back sneezed out of the blue while he was eating a bowl of berries. Looking around in confusion for a few seconds, he eventually shrugged it off and kept eating…

 

*GZZZZZT* “LKJHGKJH!” …Before randomly getting zapped by a blast of electricity.

 

Oddly enough too, a green slug man stood off in the distance screaming “DOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!” at the top of his lungs.

 

-And back-

 

**She used only enough force to gently push him into the ground, not even enough to crack the concrete. She grinned and waved her other hand to the news media when she saw all of her fans were taking pictures of her. "... Guess he wasn't ready to make my ass-quaintance." Mt. Lady used one of her signature phrases and lifted her other hand up off of the ground, giving the photographers a wiggle of her hips.**

**...**

**The villain wasn't below her hand.**

“Told you.” Mirko said with a smirk.

**"-fast, gotta left a guy finish what he was saying there honey." Naruto said from her wrist that she had lifted up. He had dodged her slap, and had stuck himself to her wrist, winking at her as he hopped off of her wrist when she slapped it.**

“Very clever ribbit, he pretended to get hit so he could get in close without her noticing and then make her own quirk would work against her as her large size makes it difficult to maneuver without tipping herself over or causing collateral damage.” Tsuyu said, tapping her lip with her hand as she spoke.

 

“Yep, just goes to show that how true the old saying ‘bigger isn’t always better’ is.” Midnight stated, which would have made her sound quite wise and knowledgeable… if she hadn’t been holding her phone out as the wicked grin on her face grew wider.

 

“What are you doing Midnight-sensei?” Mina asked with a quirked brow.

 

Not even bothering to look at the acid user, the adult themed hero waved off the girl’s question. “Oh nothing you need to worry about Pinky, just focus on the show.”

 

**Landing on her shoulder, he jumped off instantly when her other hand went to slap it. "Woah now, I don't hit women, I think you should extend the same rule to me right? Guess not then." Naruto landed on the side of her hip, and jumped off onto her knee when she grit her teeth and punched her hip.**

“Speaking of hitting people,” Mei started as she stared at the screen with a tilted head. “Am I the only one who’s noticed that he’s never actually attacked anyone yet?”

 

“What are you talking about? Of course he’s attacked people. I mean look at him!” Mirko said while gesturing back at the screen.

 

“Actually Mei-chan is right ribbit,” Tsuyu said in the inventor’s defense. “Aside from using his poison to temporarily incapacitate all Naruto has done is antagonize verbally and dodge, never once trying to actually attack or retaliate.”

 

“Oh really, then what about when he…” Mirko started to say, only to trail off when she realized that she actually couldn’t think of a moment where the whiskered blonde had thrown a punch, or a kick, or anything like that.

 

“Maybe he’s a pacifist?” Toru suggested with a shrug.

 

“A pacific villain? That would certainly be a first in my books.” Midnight said while rubbing her chin in thought. It was a rather absurd notion in itself, being as villains were ones to cause mayhem and violence whereas a pacifist was one to argue against such notions, they were literal polar opposites.

**He was being really annoying, so she jerked her knee and tried to throw him off, but he stayed latched onto her.**

**"Get off of me!" Mt. Lady danced in one spot from the effort of attempting to throw him off. She reached down to grab onto him, but he crawled around her leg so that he was on the back of her thigh. Her hands darted after him. "Hey!" Mt. Lady shouted and gave herself a harsh spank when he crawled onto her ass, and he jumped onto her bicep, before he jumped up so that he landed smack dab in the middle of her face, he landed on her face before her ass was done jiggling.**

 

“Be honest, who else is thinking ‘Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?’ right now?” Mina asked before giggling as Tsuyu, Mei, and Toru raised their hands and Mirko nodded.

 

“I was actually thinking that somebody may need to lay off the chips a bit because DAMN, look at that ass jiggle,” Midnight said with a smirk as she gestured to Mt Lady’s rear just as it stopped shaking from the self spanking. “That thing was like a plate of Jell-O, am I wrong?”

 

Nobody answered, they all agreed, but nobody dared say so aloud.

**"Who is just the cutest pro hero..." Naruto reached down, and pat her nose a few times. "You are... you are." Naruto continued to baby talk her, she was a rookie hero, so that was going to anger her for sure.**

…

 

*Snort* *Snicker*

“Hahahahahaha!”

 

This time everyone aside from Tsuyu burst into laughter, while said frog girl simply let out a soft croaking giggle as she tapped her lip more.

 

“I can’t believe he did that!” Mei giggled out as she and Mina leaned against each-other for support.

 

“God damn! Hahahaha! That boy! Hahaha! Balls of steel right there!” Mirko said between fits of giggles, tears forming from her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

 

“This could not get any funnier!” Midnight yelled out, struggling to keep her phone up as she clutched her stomach with her free hand after shakily putting her popcorn down.

**Feeling something jet at him from behind, he stopped sticking to her.**

**Mt. Lady punched herself in the face with all of her power, knocking herself off of her own two feet.**

“BWAHAHAHA! I was wrong! I was so wrong!” The woman howled out, that being the last straw as she let her phone fall to the floor with a clatter as she doubled over.

 

Being the only one not completely taken over by hysterics, Tsuyu was able to see that the phone had been put on camera mode and was recording the whole event before the adult themed hero managed to calm down enough to scoop the device back up.

 

After a full minute of more laughter, during which Mei revealed a second button she… forgot, yeah let’s go with forgot, to mention earlier that paused the projection, everyone was able to get their humor back under control and resume watching.

 

**Her body and costume started to shrink down in size as she was sent flying, knocked out cold by her own immense strength. Her eyes were already rolled back up into her head, and by the time she hit the ground, she was already mostly down to her real size. Once she was on the ground, she continued to shrink until she was back to a normal 162 cm. She groaned, quickly started to regain consciousness, hitting the ground waking her back up.**

**"Uuuuuh... that was humiliating." Mt. Lady started to get back up, and when she sat back up, Naruto was there. He stuck his fingers right into her mouth, surprising her, but she felt her pulse slow down as the poison took effect quickly.**

“You know, take out the poisoning part and that would be one kinky scene.” Midnight said with a sultry lick of her lips at the sight of Naruto crouching over Mt Lady’s prone form with his fingers in her mouth.

 

“No kidding.” Mina agreed with the 18+ only hero, a light blush on her and Tsuyu’s faces from the provocative position. Mei seemed to not care anymore as she went back to tinkering and Toru was invisible so we can only imagine her reaction.

 

**Dropping back down onto her back, Naruto looked at her.**

**...**

**"... Just gonna... take this." Naruto grabbed her mask and removed it from her head.**

‘ _Dammit.’_ Midnight thought with a pout.

 

**Grabbing onto her, he stood up before the press got to their location.**

**"What... are you doing..." It was hard to breath for Mt. Lady, but Naruto jumped with her in his arms, and dropped her off at the top of the nearest building, away from the press.**

“Ah, that was nice of him, I can only imagine how humiliating it would’ve been for Mt Lady if he’d left her down there with those guys.” Toru said, her clothes shaking briefly to show the shiver that ran down her back at the thought.

 

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about that.” Mina added with a shiver of her own. The press was bad enough as is, but to be completely helpless as they swarmed you from all sides, now that was nightmare material alright.

 

**Naruto took his stolen sword, a historical one he took from a museum, and he looked down off the top of the building and saw the press was quickly gathering.**

**Naruto took a deep breath, before he raised the sheathed sword up over his head.**

“And here comes the obligatory gloating.” Midnight said with a faux sigh of exasperation, a small grin on her lips as she idly tossed a few bits of popcorn into her mouth.

**"I, Kurama has escaped from the hero once again! I've taken my trophy, so I leave this item behind for the heroes to return to the museum!" Naruto called out as he tossed the sword behind him, right on Mt. Lady, since the press couldn't see her right now. Naruto turned around and looked down at the unmasked woman. "Don't worry Mt. Lady, I'm only gave you enough poison to down you for 5 minutes or so... just enough time for me to make my escape." Naruto walked backwards, before he did a back flip off the other side of the building.**

“Mt Lady should count her lucky stars that this Naruto fella seems like a pretty nice guy for a villain,” Tsuyu stated. “Anyone else would have been using a lethal dose each time, ribbit.”

 

…

 

"Wow, way to kill the mood there Tsu-chan." Mina muttered as everyone almost instantly lost all trace of humor once the frog girl's statement registered in their minds. The most effected was Mirko, who had paled dramatically upon realizing just how damn lucky her other self had been considering she'd been poisoned at least four times already, meaning four separate times she could have been killed off just like that.

 

"…Sorry."

 

“Don’t be, you had a valid point Asui-san,” Midnight said calmly while reaching over and giving the greenette a pat on the shoulder. “You should all take what you just saw and remember it well since it does bring up something that many people tend to forget about. Most villains will fight dirty, especially when it seems like they’re about to lose, and poison is only one of those tactics.”

**Week 12: Mt. Lady's Mask**

**Getting out of his costume, Naruto packed it all away in the front pocket of his hoodie, and dehooded himself as he made his way out of the back of the alley. Blending in with the crowd by the time his eyes had turned from toad eyes to blue ones.**

“Huh, looks like you were right about the faux feature thing Midnight-sensei, though not in the way you were talking about.” Toru said upon seeing the boy’s eyes change.

 

“Yeah, I’d never have thought he and Kurama were the same person if I hadn’t seen it for myself.” Mei agreed since Naruto’s outfit both hid any identifiable features, aside from his eyes, and made him appear a bit older then he was at first glance.

  

**He couldn't hide the giddy grin from his lips though, he was just so happy that he could add another trophy to his collection. His fame as a villain was growing, Mirko was really helping him become famous by going after him with such a fury.**

“So he’s actually using your drive to catch him to his own benefit by making him even more well known,” Midnight said with an impressed nod while Mirko scowled. “If you gotta give him one thing, the kid’s got a real knack for duping people into doing exactly what he wants without them realizing it, huh Mirko?”

 

All the adult themed hero got in response from the bunny woman was a bunch of low mostly inaudible muttered about blonde idiots, payback… and something about a bed?

**He wondered what hero he would take on next week.**

**"Did you see that, Kurama escaped again... for a villain who keeps getting away with his crimes... it's weird that he keeps returning everything he steals."**

**Naruto grinned when he heard two men on their way to work, speak about what he had just done. His fame as Kurama was on the rise, and he was just as famous as he was infamous, because he never actually kept anything he stole from the places he robbed, people were left feeling conflicted about him. He took clothes from heroes, but he never took the devices they used to assist in their Quirks, and he never caused permanent damage to them. He took clothes that they easily replaced, and it left a lot of people wondering about what his motives were.**

“I’m not really sure he should even be labeled as a villain to be honest,” Mina said, earning a few odds looks. “What, like they said, he never actually steals anything since he gives it back and all he really seems to care about is besting heroes and collecting harmless trophies. He seems more like a prankster if you ask me.”

 

“She has a point.” Mei stated with a shrug.

 

“Well, prankster or not, he’s still intentionally and knowingly breaking the law, and such is a villain,” Midnight said in a matter-of-fact tone. “He’s just rather… unusual, nah doesn’t sound right… abnormal, ugh no…hmmm…”

 

“Quirky?” Toru suggested.

 

“Eh,” Thinking it over for a few moments, the purplette shrugged. “Yeah, that works.”

**"Wonder what he took from Mt. Lady... she just wears that body suit... you think she's... you know."**

**_'Naked? Naw, I wouldn’t do that if I wasn't sure she would have a way to get back home without being seen_.' Naruto wouldn't do that to somebody, his goal wasn't to ruin heroes lives. He wasn't going to do that, give them a little humiliation maybe, but to do something like ruining their reputation was just... not fun.**

“So he would take it but only if she wouldn’t be publicly exposed because of it, I never thought it possible but I do believe we’ve finally found the big foot of men.” Midnight said in an overdramatic tone.

 

“What, a guy who actually understands women?” Mina asked jokingly, getting a round of giggles.

 

“Good one but nope,” The adult-themed hero said with a good-natured eyeroll. “What we have here is a very rare case of… an honorable pervert.”

 

* _Dun dun dun_ *

 

“…Okay, where the hell did that come from?” Midnight asked, looking around for the source of the dramatic music that had randomly played out along, most of the others joining her. The only one who didn’t was Mei who, unnoticed to the pro-heroes or other students, giggled softly under her breath while slipping a small remote back into her pocket.

 

After about five minutes of not finding anything, the group eventually gave up and returned their attention back to the projection, the joke Midnight had been telling forgotten.

**He liked the attention, and he liked being chased by heroes.**

**"I'm more interested in why he keeps giving the stuff he takes back."**

**' _... Who wants some ancient stuff, or some weird gadgets I don't know how to use? Nah, I just want my little trophies... I'm gonna hang this one up right next to Mirko's hip guards_.' Naruto thought, grinning even wider as he signaled to a cab. He was going to get a ride back to his apartment, since he was a pretty far distance away from where he lived. He had to travel outside of his home town to make this one happen.**

**Naruto looked outside of the cab, glancing around, he saw Kamui Woods rushing onto the scene that he had left behind him. Naruto wondered when Mirko was going to rush to the scene, only to not find him there.**

**She was pretty serious about catching him.**

“I can see what he means.” Tsuyu said while glancing back at Mirko, who was now pouting with her arms crossed because the screen changed back to a loading screen, her foot rapidly tapping impatiently against the ground.

 

“Yeah, she looks like she really wants to give that Naruto guy a thrashing,” Mina said before turning towards the frog girl and Toru with waggling brows. “So, what’s the full story between those two?”

 

Meanwhile, unnoticed by anyone but Mei, Midnight was back on her phone, her devious grin returned as she typed away. Curiosity getting the better of her, the pinkette inventor peered over the woman's shoulder just in time to see her send somebody an email before turning the device off.

 

-End Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn’t just hate or flaming.

 

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

 

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Quirky Villain

 

-Chapter 3-

 

“Hahahaha!” Laughter filled the air once more as Mina giggled loudly, holding her sides as she barely managed to keep herself upright. This went on for almost five minutes before the pink girl finally managed to calm herself down, wiping a tear from her eye as she breathed heavily. “So… he led Mirko on a wild goose chase, stole a kiss while poisoning her, and then stole her gloves after doodling on her boobs?”

 

“And that was just their first encounter, who knows what he did the other times,” Toru said with a nod… I think, hard to tell since she’s invisible. “I kinda wish we got to see what happened now.”

 

“I’ll admit I am a bit curious myself ribbit,” Tsuyu stated before glancing at Mirko, who was staring intently at the projection as she cracked her knuckles and neck while Midnight sat beside her casually munching on her popcorn. “Though I’m starting to become concerned about Mirko-sempai, she hasn’t blinked since the video stopped.”

 

“Eh, I don’t blame her,” Mei chipped in, making the other girls blink in surprise since as far as they could tell she’d been completely uninterested with their conversation, opting to continue tinkering with the plethora of gadgets she somehow had in her pockets. “This guy has beaten her counterpart repeatedly and apparently quite handily, that’s a blow to the pride no fighter like her could stand for.”

 

“I understand that, but she’s overacting a bit over something that hasn’t actually happened.” Tsuyu retorted with her usual blank expression.

 

Shrugging at the frog girl’s response, the pink-haired inventor turned her attention back to the device in her hands. “Perhaps, or perhaps you are underreacting over what could have happened.”

 

This caused the frog girl to pause, tilting her head as she tapped her lip thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. “Perhaps, ribbit.”

 

…

 

“ _Am I missing something here?”_ Mina asked Toru quietly after a moment of awkward silence, confused on what Mei and Tsuyu meant.

 

“Maybe they’re talking about how this machine was supposed to show the future or something like that, I wasn’t really paying attention when Mei explained it to us _.”_ The invisible girl admitted sheepishly, her outfit once against moving to show that she was rubbing the back of her head.

 

“Oh, well that sounds boring,” The acid user said with a shrug, not really caring anymore now since it seemed more about confusing science stuff than drama like she’d hoped. Not like she had any time to ask anyway since the machine finished loading, getting everyone’s attention as the screen started playing.

 

**"S-s-s-s-s-so f-fucking cold."**

**Toads hibernated, and the cold was a nightmare to those with Quirks that made them like creatures who had to deal with this issue. The cold months had descended on Japan, and Naruto had pretty much been forced to take a small break from his criminal behavior, much to the surprise of the news that reported on his strange disappearance.**

 

“I know how he feels.” Tsuyu said sympathetically, instinctually rubbing her arms as she remembered how tired and sluggish she’d feel whenever it got cold.

 

“And it looks like you were right about his quirk after all, nice job Tsu-chan.” Toru said while patting the frog girl’s back.

 

“Dammit, this sucks.” Mirko grumbled under her breath, making everyone else in the room blink in surprise as she pouted with crossed arms.

 

“What’s wrong Mirko? I figured you’d be happy that your little nemesis was miserable.” Midnight asked with a quirked brow.

 

“But how am I supposed to watch other me kick his ass if he’s off taking a nap instead?” The bunny hero demanded back, huffing in annoyance as she spoke. “I was really looking forward to that, but no he goes and stands me up just cause it’s a little chilly.”

 

“Stood you up?” Midnight repeated, a sultry grin spreading across her lips as she nudged Mirko’s side with her elbow. “You might want to watch what you say, you make it sound like you guys had a date or something.”

 

Rolling her eyes at her fellow hero’s antics, the bunny woman couldn’t help but smirk as well. “We did, my foot had a reservation for right up his ass.”

 

**It would seem that if he wanted to stay in the news, he would have to commit another crime, at least 1 or 3 more if he wanted to make sure not to be forgotten or at least not to have his face vanish from the news completely.**

**" _Do you hear me out there Kurama, just because your laying low, doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about you!"_**

****

“Or just have one really obsessed heroine who can really hold a grudge on your case.” Mei said with a giggle that everyone else but Mirko shared, said bunny woman to busy groaning in annoyance upon seeing that her other was yet again playing right into the boy’s hands without realizing it.

 

**"Nah..." Naruto huddled up in his blankets, realizing with a grin that because Mirko was so determined to catch him herself, that she wasn't going to let him be forgotten. Every time she was on the news, she would send a message to him about how she was going to catch him. "... I'm so tired." Naruto laid on his side, and rolled around his bed so that he was wrapped with even more blankets.**

**Maybe he would just... sleep until Spring.**

“Okay, that’s not his quirk, that’s just every teenager’s daydream.” Mina said jokingly, getting a round of giggles from Mei, Toru, and Midnight while Tsuyu remained neutral and Mirko continued grumbling under her breath.

 

**"Onii-chan!/Nii-chan, we're hungry!"**

As soon as those two calls rang out, everyone’s attention snapped towards the screen, completely focused on what was happening.

 

**"... There goes that plan." Naruto felt small hands pushing against his blanket fortress against the cold. Naruto unwrapped himself, and he looked down and saw two very different looking children were staring up at him. A little boy who had the appearance of a Polar Bear, his Quirk making him look like a humanoid Polar Bear. The little girl showed no visible signs of having a Quirk, but she was only 3 years old, so she still had time.**

“D’aaaaaaw~ They’re so cute!” Toru and Mina cried out in sync, the former seemingly dancing in place from excitement while the latter made a grabbing motion towards the screen.

 

**"Yukun, settle down... Buro... okay, stop, stop... I said stop you little..." Naruto jerked awake more clearly when they didn't stop pushing their hands against his face.**

**More children, between ages 3 and 8 started to come into the room, close to 11 of them in total.**

“Holy crap! How many kids did his parents have?” Mirko asked, her eyes bugging out as all the children came in view. “Have they not heard of protection?”

 

‘ _She really needs to work on her observational skills.’_ Midnight thought with a roll of her eyes, since it was pretty obvious that these kids were not actually Naruto’s siblings, their quirks and physical appearances were far too varied.

 

**Naruto could practically see on their faces just how hungry they were, so standing up, Naruto decided to get to it and make them something to eat.**

**"Thanks Nii-chan!"**

**He wasn't there brother, and he wasn't related to any of them by blood, marriage, or anything that would make him any of their siblings. They just called him that, because he was the oldest... and he was the one that did everything for that.**

‘ _I think I know where this is going.’_ Tsuyu thought, a tiny bit of unease appearing on her normal neutral expression as she had a pretty good idea where Naruto was. She wasn’t the only one either as Midnight frowned slightly and Mei glanced at the projection with a flicker of pity in her eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Mirko, Toru, and Mina were too caught up in their gushing and/or shock to put the pieces together quite yet.

 

**Naruto grabbed the smallest one of them, younger than 3, who was just a small baby being held by one of the other ones. Naruto let out a yawn as a baby played with his face, pushing his tiny hands up against his cheeks.**

“That is just so kawaii~!” Toru gushed at the utterly adorable sight.

 

“I know right?” Mina said, pulling her phone out and taking several pictures. “Especially with those whiskers of his, it’s almost like the baby is petting Naruto’s cheeks.”

 

“Oh, you’re right!” The invisible girl squealed.

 

**"Just so you guys know... I'm just making PB &J for all of you, except you... you get milk." Naruto jiggled the baby in his arms, and he was greeted with some cheers. Peanut butter was a luxury, quite expensive in Japan, so the fact he was making it at all showed that he was giving them a little gift for their taste buds.**

“Ah PB&J, those are so good.” Mei said while licking her lips. Sandwiches were her favorite kind of food as they were easy to make, came in several varieties, and didn’t stop her from working on her babies as she ate.

 

**Truthfully though, he was just so tired that he didn't have the energy to make anything else without heating himself up some.**

**Feeding them, that was his job... kind of.**

**The Uzu-Orphanage.**

**The orphanage that had been started up by his mother, to help find new families for children with no parents. Well, at least that was what he had heard, since he had never met his mother or father personally. Ironically enough, his parents had died shortly after he was born, and had left him not just a part of the family business... but as a resident of the orphanage as well.**

…

 

A long silence filled the room, broken only by the clatter of Mina’s phone falling to the floor, followed soon by the pink pinkette’s jaw.  

 

“Ribbit, I was hoping I was wrong.” Tsuyu muttered quietly while staring at the whiskered blonde sympathetically.

 

‘ _The owner of an orphanage being a resident orphan who is the child of orphanage’s original owners, it’s almost poetic in a sad way.’_ Midnight thought with a quiet sigh before suddenly pinching her brow. ‘ _Damn maternal instinct, calm down Nemuri, it’s just a simulation… it’s just a simulation.’_

**While all of the other children were adopted, Naruto never had been, because this was his home in a way.**

**Didn't matter though.**

**He had his parents dreams on his shoulders, all of the responsibilities they had were his now, and the future of these orphans were on his shoulders. When the caretakers went home for the day, it was up to Naruto to take care of the children after hours, since none of the caretakers needed to stay after hours now that he was old enough to take care of the young children.**

“Wow… talk about a one eighty on the mood.” Mina couldn’t help but say at the sudden bomb that had been dropped on them.

 

“Understatement.” *Sniff* “That’s so sad~.” “Ribbit, no kidding.” Were the responses she got from Mei, Toru, and Tsuyu respectively.

 

“To give up his own chances for happiness for the sake of his parents’ dream and those children’s sake… truly admirable.” Mirko said, pausing briefly with a conflicted expression at the end.

 

“Indeed.” Midnight stated, not even bothering to ask the bunny hero what was wrong because she already knew exactly what it was. Mirko was what many might call a black-and-whiter at times, someone who generally saw things as only good or bad.

 

That’s not to say she didn’t understand that some villains were just victims of circumstance or just plain desperate, but she tended to shelve those kind of thoughts in the back corner of her brain so not to hinder her ability to act as the heroine she was.

 

However, upon seeing Naruto surrounded by those kids, all of them looking at him with admiration and joy left Mirko with a feeling she’d never had to deal with when it came to capturing a villain…

 

Doubt that she should.

**"Aaaaaaah, Kurama isn't in the news today either... when is he going to do his cool tricks and flips and stuff!?"**

**Naruto looked at the TV in the play room as he walked to the kitchen, and saw some kids huddled in front of it. A lot of the children loved watching the news when it was about heroes and villains, well the older kids (6-9 years old) were able to watch it. When regular news stuff played, they turned it back to cartoons.**

“Heh, looks like somebody got himself some fans,” Midnight said with a soft giggle. “How much you bet he’s gonna do something stupid to show off?”

 

Snapping out of her little dilemma upon hearing her fellow hero’s question, Mirko shook her head with a dry chuckle of her own. “Please… that’s a sucker’s bet.”

 

**"Dinner is coming up soon, so turn that off and get plates set up. Anyway, I'm sure Kurama is going to show up in the news any day now." Naruto rubbed the top of the oldest boy's head with a grin on his face.**

**-Next Day-**

**Music: RWBY Soundtrack: R.W.B.Y. vs F.N.K.I.**

“Huh, that’s weird,” Mei muttered to herself with a raised brow as a jazzy tune started playing, the name of which popped up at the bottom of the screen as it transitioned to a new scene. “I don’t remember programing my baby to play music.”

 

“Ribbit, didn’t you say you used parts from some old inventions you scrapped?” Tsuyu asked having overheard what the pinkette inventor said, getting a nod in response. “Well, is it possible one of those had the coding in it already and simply got added in when you put this together?”

 

Rubbing her chin, Mei tilted her head as her eyes flickered back and forth, almost like she was reading from a page. “…Maybe, I did use parts from my old MP26 to help stabilize the sound system, I had this problem with overlapping audio frequencies and erratic static levels that kept jumbling the…”

 

Mei’s rambling soon grew to rapid and convoluted for Tsuyu to understand, and soon the frog girl stopped listening altogether when the inventor pulled out a small notebook and started writing several complex looking equations and notes while quietly mumbling under her breath.

 

**"Come on now, don't make this too easy for me now." Naruto jumped backwards, flipping over a large pink dragon claw that made to grab him. Naruto landed on top of a moving truck, watching as a large pink dragon with spiky blond hair flew after him, a dragon wearing chinese-styled combat clothing for a female.**

“Ryukyu huh? This should be interesting.” Mirko said with intrigue clear in her voice, her mood lifting a bit as she focused on the action happening.

 

**"You know, you'll be like the third person in the Top 10 to give me a victory trophy." Naruto ducked underneath a claw and laid down on his side with an unseen grin.**

**"You're reign of villainy ends today!"**

**"Mmmm, sexy, dirty talk me some more... reign of villainy just makes me sound like a king." Naruto teased as he rolled off the side of the truck and onto the street, rolling across the ground as the Number 9 Hero Ryukyu flew over him, his arms behind his head as he stopped rolling.**

“Heh, nice,” Midnight said, giggling as Naruto continued to seemingly effortlessly avoid the dragon heroine’s attacks while teasing her relentlessly. “If only he wasn’t a villain, he’d be the perfect sidekick for me.”

 

“I can imagine.” Mina said with a goofy grin on her lips as her brain conjured up images of the duo doing all sorts of naughty things like [CENSORED], [CENSORED], and [CENSORED] all night long. Sure she knew the likelihood of those actually happening were very slim to none but hey, a girl can daydream.

 

**Ryukyu ended up losing control of her ability to fly as she was forced to stop abruptly, because flying was one thing she could do, but slowing down and stopping at the drop of a dime wasn't easy for something the size of a dragon.**

“Inertia can be quite the fickle mistress at times.” Mei said knowingly, thinking back to some of her more… ambitious inventions she’d worked on in the past.

 

**Before she hit the ground or the cars in the busy street, she transformed back into a human form. She landed on her feet, facing Naruto's direction as he managed to lay down in the street right between the passing traffic.**

**"Do you take anything seriously, or is this all just a game to you?" Ryukyu asked as she started to run towards him as he sat up.**

**"Hmmm, you know what they say, when it comes to heroes and villains... it takes one of each to play the game."**

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Midnight admitted reluctantly while Mirko crossed her arms with a huff. As much as most heroes didn’t want to admit it, they all essentially relied on villains being around to cause trouble, because if they weren’t then there’d be no point in even having heroes in the first place.

 

Truth be told, despite how popularized the idea of being a hero was the average number of active heroes in the last few years had actually been slowly yet steadily declining. This was mostly thanks to All Might’s reputation as the ‘Symbol of Peace’ helping trim down crime rates by such a dramatic amount, which left many low-ranked heroes little-to-no work, forcing them to remain sidekicks or to find other kinds of employ just to make ends meet.

 

**Naruto flipped and landed on the side of a passing truck, because while she ran at him, he rode the truck and passed by her. "Sup, don't mind me, just hitching a ride." Naruto winked at the driver of the truck, who had his window rolled down to enjoy the brisk air, something Naruto didn't really agree with.**

…

 

…

 

“Is that guy seriously still driving?” Mina asked incredulously, her gaze turning dull as the driver just kept going along like nothing happened.

 

“Yes, yes he is.” Tsuyu said in her usual blank tone with a nod.

 

“…Why?” A known villain literally just hitched a ride on the dude’s car with a top ten ranked Pro on his tail, the pink pinkette was pretty sure that was no better time to slam the brakes.

 

Nobody answered her, none of them able to come up with a reasonable excuse for that one.

 

**Naruto looked and saw Ryukyu had already transformed, and was chasing after him again. Looking ahead, Naruto saw his target.**

**"You won't be thinking this is a game when you're in jail." Ryukyu quickly, quickly, gained ground on Naruto as he made his way to the top of the truck. Naruto leaned near the edge of the truck though and glanced to the side. Her hand was feet away from grabbing Naruto, when he raised his hands up and allowed himself to fall over the edge of the truck.**

**Right when it passed by a bridge, meaning Naruto fell off the side of the bridge as well, towards the icy cold water down below.**

“Ribbit, or that’s just what he wants people to think.” Tsuyu stated, with Midnight and Mei nodding in agreement while Mirko grumbled under her breath in annoyance.

 

**When he vanished from sight, Ryukyu flapped her wings and slowed down, before she changed directions and flew off the side of the bridge. She transformed into her human form and landed on the dead grass next to the water. Turning around sharply, she didn't see any hint of the villain she was chasing.**

**She felt a hand on her shoulder though.**

“Found him!” Mina called out jokingly, getting giggles from most of the others in the room.

 

**Her eyes widened and she looked up, seeing her target dropped down from the bottom of the bridge above them. Before she could transform, she was already reaching up to her head to activate her Quirk, he shoved a handful of fingers into her mouth. She felt all of her strength quickly leave her body, and she dropped down on her face.**

**"You... what is your Quirk?" Ryukyu couldn't help but find it hard to connect the dots between the traits of his Quirk.**

‘ _He has been doing a pretty impressive job keeping that a secret.’_ Midnight thought with a small impressed nod. Almost all villains these days would all but scream what their quirks were whenever they struck, wanting to show off their ‘cool powers’ and such while they could.

 

Naruto however, was instead putting a large emphasis on just a singular part of his quirk, his ability to secrete highly potent poison, thus causing everyone to either unintentionally ignore the other less noticeable aspects or somehow link them to what he wanted them to think his quirk was.

 

It was a brilliant idea as that meant nobody would be able to do something like say, look his quirk up in the quirk registry, which is how the majority of villains who somehow managed to escape initial capture were usually rounded up afterwards.

 

**Naruto just reached into his pocket, and pulled out the item he stole, something personal of Ryukyu's, an antique watch from so many years ago that it was worth a fortune. Naruto put it next to her head, before he grabbed her headband from her hair, and pulled it off. Naruto looked at her shivering in the cold, before he also took a blanket he had in his backpack, and he draped it over her.**

**"The poison will wear off soon enough, this will keep you warm until you can go home... I understand your pain." Naruto ignored her question and saluted her.**

“Aw, that was nice of him.” Toru said, gushing at the kind gesture.

 

**Standing up and looking towards the news who had arrived at the side of the bridge, Naruto gave a large bow to his audience. "Another day, another trophy, and my dear Ryukyu here will always remember this as a day she won't be able to forget!" Naruto jumped into the water next to him and vanished underneath the currents.**

“…That was a terrible idea, ribbit.” Tsuyu muttered in a much duller tone than she usually spoke in, her expression shifting slightly to a straight up deadpan.

**-Later-**

**"Kurama is sooooo cool!"**

**Naruto sat on the couch behind the children watching the video of what he had done today, absolutely huddled up in blankets and completely shivering. Jumping into the icy water had been a huge mistake, and it had nearly cost him big, even though it was a cool escape. Doing it had nearly put him to sleep on the spot, but thankfully he had been a little prepared and was wearing warming pads under his clothes. They saved his life and allowed him to get to a dry spot out of the view of the cameras. For hours though now, he had been unable to do much of anything, the cold was still getting to him that badly.**

**Naruto grinned down at the children, though they couldn't see him do it since their eyes were glued to the TV.**

“Dammit, that is sweet.” Mirko admitted, her lips curling up in a small smile despite her annoyed words.

 

**Now.**

**Now, he was going to take a few weeks to recover from this.**

“And that’s time,” Mei said as the projection blacked out back to the loading screen before walking towards the door. “Just in time too, I need to use the restroom.”

 

“Same here.” “Me too.” Tsuyu and Toru said, following after the pinkette inventor.

 

“Yeah, I gotta go t-*Zzzt*-Yeowch!” Mirko started to say as she tried to stand up, only to be quickly reminded of her current predicament by a painful zap.

 

…

 

“Oh son of a-”

 

“I’ll get a bucket.” Midnight said, trying (and failing epically) to keep her expression straight as Mirko swore rapidly under her breath.

 

-End Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or MHA franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Quirky Villain

-Chapter 4-

' _That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.'_  Mirko thought, a scowl and light blush on her face as she readjusted her clothes to make sure everything was where it should be before leveling a solid glare on the only other person currently in the room. "If you tell anybody about what just happened, I swear I'll-"

"Kick my ass so hard my great, great grandchildren will feel it or something like that," Midnight cut in with an amused roll of her eyes as she dropped a small pink kiddy pail into a hazardous waste bin that was stored inside a nearby cabinet. "Relax will you, I may like to tease people but even I know where to draw the line Mirko."

"Sure you do, and I'm a pacifist." The rabbit woman scoffed sarcastically wiles crossing her arms, making Midnight giggle at how childish her fellow Pro Hero looked. She wasn't offended at all by the accusation since teasing and embarrassing others were some of the most iconic things she was known for, only topped by the sultry showmanship that earned her the title Adult Only Hero.

Hell, even now the purplette had a few snappy retorts on the tip of her tongue that would perfect for this situation. Sadly for Midnight though, she was unable to use any of them as Mei marched into the room with Tsuyu, Mina, and Toru joining a few moments later.

"Phew… that's so much better," The busty pink-haired inventor said as she sank into her spot with a sigh of relief. "My bladder was gonna explode if I held that in for any longer."

"If it was so bad then why didn't you go earlier, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked with a titled head while her and her classmates took their own seats.

"Well I was gonna but I got side-tracked when the idea for The Viewer popped in my head yesterday so I decided to sketch up a quick blueprint for it so I would forget, then figured I might as well get the basic components all set up, and after that I thought it wouldn't hurt to sort out the wiring while I was at it" Mei said, patting the side of her invention with a grin before frowning as she shot Mirko a dirty look. "The next thing I know, I'm testing my new baby with Izuku's help when Ms. Impatient here almost breaks it and it kinda slipped my mind until now."

"Ah, I guess that makes…" The frog girl started say while nodding in agreement, only to stop midsentence when a certain part of the pinkette's explanation registered in her mind. "Wait, yesterday? You've been holding it since yesterday ribbit?"

"The day before actually," Mei admitted casually, already tinkering with an invention she'd pulled out of her pocket and thus completely missing as everyone else stared at her dumbfoundedly with hanging jaws. "There are so many super cute babies to make and taking a bathroom break would have just slowed me down. I've been asking Power Loader-sensei if I could just get a catheter put in since that would save so much time but he just keeps saying how I can't use equipment like that without a proper medical reason."

…

"Oh hey, my baby's done loading." The pinkette said as The Viewer's projection started playing again, snapping the rest of the group from their stunned disbelief.

**"Oh, Kurama and Mirko are at it again."**

"Son of a bitch, we've become the norm." Mirko muttered with a facepalm while Toru patted her shoulder supportingly upon hearing how casually that statement was made, showing just how used people were to seeing her other self trying (and failing) to catch the illusive blonde.

**The citizens of the city of Tokyo were greeted once more to the sight of Mirko giving a heated chase after the rising star of villains Kurama. A few teenagers had taken to start wearing orange hoodies because of how cool the new villain was, and some clothing items were becoming really popular because of it.**

**"You can catch him Mirko!"**

**"She's got nothing on you Kurama, show her that you are just way to slippery!"**

"I'm honestly not surprised, ribbit." Tsuyu stated as the screen briefly showed a few people wearing Kurama themed clothing or accessories while they cheered the fleeing blonde on.

"Me either, he's just too charismatic and funny to really dislike," Mina agreed with a nod, before grinning deviously as she rubbed her hands together. "The real question is how long for people to start shipping him, ten bucks says the first one is Mirama."

"Ah come on, that one's a total given already," Midnight said with a scoff. "I got thirty that the second one is Ryurama."

"Oh! That's a good one!" Toru exclaimed excitedly.

"Mirama?" Mirko repeated in confusion as the four started tossing different shipping names and pairings.

"It's a ship name, usually made by those who think that people are or should be a couple by mashing their names together into one," Tsuyu explained in her usual blunt way. "In this case they are using yours and Naruto's alias names. Simply put, Mirko plus Kurama equal Mirama."

"Oh, well that stupid," Mirko muttered with a roll of her eyes… before rubbing her chin thoughtfully. ' _Though Mirama does sound kinda cute._ '

**Naruto grinned as he back flipped over a crowd of people, and Mirko landed in front of him. She spun in the air and kicked at him, spinning around and throwing a punch at him the second her kick missed. Naruto had updated his villain costume, instead of wearing a medical mask like usual, he had actually bought a black mask to cover the lower half of his face and neck. Since it was the dead middle of the winter, this was not only to make him look cooler, but to also keep him warmer through the cold months.**

"Functional as well as fashionable," Midnight said with an approving nod. "That is what you should always aim for when it comes to costume design."

"Unless you want to end up like Magma Man or Stratogale." Mirko added before her and Midnight bowed their heads briefly in respect to their fallen comrades. The former had forgotten to make sure his whole outfit was resistant to molten rock while the latter suffered from an unfortunate incident with a jet liner.

**Mirko was really on fire with her combos.**

**She threw her power around, and her speed was nothing to scoff at either. Naruto's agility though wasn't something that was easy to handle, even for the hero who dealt with him more than any other hero. His agility wasn't a threat, were it not for the fact that he was so unpredictable, not having the usual thought process of a villain.**

**Mirko was grinning.**

"Uh, why does she look so happy?" Toru asked curiously as the side of her shirt crinkled to show that she was tilting her head.

"Because I like a challenge," Mirko stated, a wistful sigh escaping her lips while she spoke. "Most villains go down in like two seconds so it would honestly be kinda nice to have somebody who could actually make me work for the win for once."

"Or in this case, any victory at all." Mina couldn't help but quip with a teasing smirk which only grew upon the middle finger she got from the trapped bunny woman.

**"You're heading down to jail with me punk." Mirko put her hands on the ground, and did the splits, spinning around and throwing a dozen fast kicks his direction.**

"Oh-ho, gonna take him to prison personally huh?" Midnight sidled up next to Mirko and wiggled her brows suggestively, earning an annoyed glare from her fellow Pro Hero. "Sounds like fun, should we get the  _private_ interrogation room ready?"

"Stuff it you wannabe stripper."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing,  _how kinky_."

"Seriously, why are you even allowed to teach children?"

"Cause I'm sexy and everybody knows it~!"

**Naruto leaned backwards, and she fired off a downward kick, so he flipped as she shattered concrete. She was wearing replacements for all of the costume parts that he had stolen, and he had stolen multiple copies of things from her, but never the leotard. He had never escaped her in a place where he could steal that without leaving her naked in public.**

"You know, for how perverted and dirty that should sound, it actually comes off as kind of sweet, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she tapped her chin.

"Just a little bit." Mei agreed without looking up from the device she was fiddling with.

"In a weird sort of way." Mina added with a thoughtful expression.

**Naruto's grin was more easily visible through his current mask.**

**"Ah Bun-Bun, I really do love it when you're feisty." Naruto leaned forward as she corrected her posture, and tapped his finger against the tip of her nose.**

"Aw, he booped her~." Toru and Mina gushed while Mirko blushed lightly as Midnight nudged her side with another wiggle of her brow, though whether it was in embarrassment or frustration was indeterminable.

**With her teeth, she made to bite him, but he jerked his hand back. "Now that was just rude, here I am-" Naruto side stepped a punch aimed at his face, and spun around and swung her leg after. Ducking her kick, he reached up and grabbed her leg, her power throwing him into the air. "-just loving that cute widdle button nose you have, and you attack me." Naruto grabbed onto the traffic signal, spun around, and balanced on top of it.**

**Mirko blushed in anger, covering her nose with her hand even as she jumped towards Naruto again, landing on the traffic signal with him.**

Everybody aside from Mirko burst into fits of giggles and/or gushing as they watched the byplay between the battling duo.

"Hahahaha! God damn, that kid is a riot! Hahahaha!" Midnight said between fits of laughter, doubling over as she hugged her stomach.

"Ugh, would you stop it, it wasn't that funny." Mirko grumbled with an irritated huff while her cheeks turned even redder.

**She was agile too, and she was able to continue fighting even on the cramped space.**

**"Hey punk, what the hell are you even doing as a villain, if you're so skilled, why the hell aren't you applying for a hero school? Instead of causing all this trouble." Mirko uncovered her nose and started to throw some punches, her arms weren't even close to as strong as her legs, but she had enough strength in her muscle to hurt a grown man with ease.**

"Oh my, sounds like somebody's recruiting for a new sidekick, doesn't it Midnight-sensei?" Mina asked with a teasing grin that was mirrored by the adult-themed hero.

"Why yes, yes it does my dear student. I can't blame her though, I'd love to have such a  _flexible_ young man working under me."

As the student-teacher pair spoke, they leaned in on either side of Mirko while their grins turned mischievous. In response the rabbit themed heroine glowered at them with an irritated expression and flushed face, making both burst into fits of giggles.

**Naruto dodged by slipping so that he was standing upside down, defying gravity as he looked upwards at Mirko. She jumped off the side and used her hands to hang onto the traffic signal, before she started to throw kicks at him as she hung. He dodged as if he were standing the right way up.**

"Uuuurp, that looks so cool but I think I'm starting to get dizzy just watching," Toru groaned queasily as the screen kept spinning and shifting to match the onscreen duo's constantly changing perspective of view. "How do you guys handle that?"

"Years of practice and lots of brown paper bags." Midnight stated calmly like it was no big deal, though if you looked closely you could see the edge of green forming on her cheeks.

**"I think the real question, is why are you still single... men too afraid of being choked out by your thighs? Let me tell you, that isn't the worst way to go." Naruto avoided the question completely as he teased her some more.**

Once again everyone in the room aside from poor Mirko fell in hysterics at the disguised blonde's statement, while the whitette herself scowled as her entire face turned a bright cherry red.

' _HA! I think somebody hit the nail right on the head with that one.'_  Midnight thought with a grin when she noticed the shame and embarrassment that briefly flashed across both Mirkos faces while the 'real' one unconsciously crossed her legs.

**Mirko watched him drop and land in the back of a moving truck, so she swung around and soared through the air, landing in the bed of the truck after him.**

"Oh getting in bed with him huh? Spicy~."

"Will you fucking stop that!" Mirko yelled at Midnight, finally snapping as her brow twitching rapidly so rapidly it looked ready to fly off and veins bulging on her forehead.

Snickering at the whitette's reaction, Midnight held her hands up in faux surrender. "Alright, alright, no more double entendres."

"…Thank you."

"Until the next one~!"

"God damn it!"

**"No, seriously, if you were a serious villain, I'm pretty sure a ton of heroes would be dead... you would be a real threat to heroes if you weren't so... weird for a villain." Mirko couldn't understand why anyone would waste such skill on something like... collecting hero trophies like this. She would say theft, but he never actually completed his thefts, he returned the item he stole every time, because they were never his objective. "The other heroes just think you're some punk, or an annoying kid, but on your debut as a villain, you took me down... you've never thrown a single punch at a single hero, or threatened even a single civilian." Mirko had never seen this villain attack even a single person, even when they were attacking him.**

**He only ever evaded them until he was able to take them down in a rather non-violent way.**

"That kinda makes him even more impressive as a villain now that I think about it," Tsuyu said as she tapped her chin. "To be able to not only escape but also defeat multiple heroes in an unbeaten streak without actually ever going on the offensive, you'd have to be incredibly skilled to pull that off."

"Which will only make it that much more satisfying when I get my hands around his little neck and…" Mirko trailed off into a series of incomprehensible muttering while clenching her hands so tightly her whole fists turned white.

" _You know, I'm starting to think Midori's muttering habit is contagious."_ Mina whispered to Toru jokingly, getting another giggle from the invisible girl.

**Even now, he jumped off the truck when she aimed a high kick at his chin. He rolled across the street and onto the sidewalk, and she was quick to follow him, and try to slam her foot into his chest.**

**What?**

**His non-violence aside, she still wanted to hurt him for escaping her so many times.**

**"I've never really been in a fight, and it doesn't sound like fun to hurt people." Naruto did answer that at least as rolled from his back to his feet. It was getting a lot harder to escape Mirko, she was getting used to the way he evaded her. Usually, he would have already given her a kiss and knocked her out. Mirko, since she was the first person that he escaped from, was something of a special hero. He liked to finish her off the same way each time, an almost chaste kiss to the lips.**

**She was grinning when she realized the same thing as him.**

"Aww, how sweet," Midnight cooed as her grin somehow managed to grow even wider. "He treats you special because you were his first. How's that make you feel Mirko?"

"Die in a fire."

**"Having a hard time."**

**"Of course I'm going to be hard, you keep showing off those thighs and ass all the time." Naruto made a joke of her statement.**

"Can't really argue with him there." Mina stated as everyone glanced at the pinned heroine, or more specifically her hero outfit, which left practically nothing to the imagination what-so-ever.

**He didn't want to show any of the other abilities of his Quirk relating to his toad nature. The more he revealed about his Quirk, the easier it would be for them to try and find him because of the Quirk registry.**

"It's actually kind of sad how many villains honestly forget about that little fact when they go to commit a crime." Midnight said with a dull look as she tried to tally up just how many times she'd seen criminals that thought they'd made a clean getaway be shocked when she and the police would come busting through their door.

She lost count somewhere in the low hundreds.

**"It's Kurama and Mirko... IN PERSON!"**

**"Gonna be late for work, yeah, a hero and villain are going at it."**

**It was hard for people not to notice them as Naruto made a show of weaving his way through her attacks. Naruto felt the heat pads under his clothes start to lose the heat they were giving him, and he had to grin.**

"Looks like Mirko is not the only one enjoying the challenge." Toru said with a giggle, getting a small round of nods and agreements.

**"Aaaaaaah!"**

**"Shit." Mirko whispered when she saw a scream, and saw a flipped car was rolling across the street towards a group of people crossing the road.**

…

"That was random, ribbit." Tsuyu stated what most of the room was thinking, blinking in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"That was probably thanks to the unexpected variables programing." Mei said with a grin, the only one completely unfazed by the unexpected change.

**She abandoned her prey, and rushed towards the truck. The truck was spinning and flipping out of control, showing that somebody had decided to ignore the speed limit under the icy road conditions. She braced herself, and stared down the truck as it slammed into her. She dug her feet into the street, and was pushed back, slowing down the truck with her body before it could hit the crowd of people that were behind her.**

"Oooooh, gonna be feeling that one in the morning." Mirko hissed with a slight wince as she saw her other take two tons of steel right to the face. That would definitely leave her feeling tender for a while, not to mention there was a good chance that that breaking metal could end up cutting or stabbing her, which was never fun to deal with.

**The crowd behind her was safe.**

**The driver wasn't though, he had been sent flying out of the front window when she had used her body as a shield.**

At this point the video suddenly changed to slow motion while an indicator on the edge of the protection blinked on reading 'Perspective Mode 15X', thus allowing the group to watch as the unfortunate driver smashed through his windshield and went airborne.

"And that ladies, is why you should always wear your seat belt." Midnight said with a grimace that everyone else shared as they watched the man's impromptu flight.

**Her feet dug firmly into the street, and her body stuck in the metal truck and slightly injured, she would be unable to stop the man from flying into incoming traffic.**

**The driver wasn't hit by a car though.**

**Naruto, without even thinking about it, jumped towards the man and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him out of the way of a truck. He was not going to be injured, Naruto had thrown him a clear 20 feet away, so he was going to be hurt, but he wasn't as hurt as Naruto was going to be.**

"Shit! Move ki-" Mirko started to yell reflexively as she realized what was about to happen, only to be cut off as the video abruptly switched back to normal speed.

**Hit by the truck that nearly killed the man, Naruto was knocked into the air behind the truck, before he was run over by a second car that rolled over him. Cars came skidding to a halt moments later.**

**...**

Silence filled the room once more as everyone stared at the scene in shock, their jaws hanging wide open. Mei even ended up dropping the device she was tinkering with, allowing it to clatter against the ground.

**"... Shit..." Mirko whispered when she saw her target was unmoving on the ground, her eyes starting to widen as traffic came to a screeching halt. She dug herself out of the street, her forearms bruised and possibly broken from taking the brunt of the force of the truck. She ran towards the villain's body and saw him laying face down on the other, turning him over, she saw his eyes were closed. "... He..."**

"Oh my god." Mina cupped her mouth as her eyes starting to water a bit.

"Is he… is he really…" Toru tried to ask, only end up trailing off each time.

Nobody else could say anything, or do anything for that manner as they just kept staring at the blonde's motionless bo-

**Naruto's eyes shot open and he leaned up, lowering his mask when his face was too close for her to see it clearly, and he planted a kiss on her lips.**

"Oh thank goodness." Mina and Toru said as the tension immediately vanished from the room…

"That little bastard!"

And was promptly replaced with feminine fury as an angry Mirko screamed at the screen.

**Pulling his mask up before she could see it, the poison took effect and she collapsed on the ground next to him.**

**Naruto looked down at Mirko now that she could barely move, and he tapped the tip of her nose.**

**"Just kidding, and I'll be taking this... and giving this back to you." Naruto stood up and tossed her a new phone that he stole, after he took her fuzzy neck warmer again. Standing up and winking down at her, Naruto jumped up to the top of the nearest building as more heroes started to arrive.**

**"You punk! I'll get you!"**

"Twist his limbs… bash that smug grin off… show him to scare me like that… need a dentist afterwards…"

"Don't forget the spanking, naughty boys like him need a good paddling." Midnight added amusedly before giggling when Mirko started to nod in agreement until the whitette realized what had been said.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Nope~!"

**-Several Minutes Later-**

**"Oh my god, this hurts so much... fuck... shit... damn, this was the closest chase yet... but damn wasn't it fun." Naruto grinned as he looked at the bruises that were forming on his chest and back, where he had gotten hit by a truck, and run over by a car.**

While everybody else in the room hissed in sympathy or cringed at the sight of the blonde's injuries, Mirko gave a low impressed whistle. "For a guy who always avoids taking a hit he has got some serious pain tolerance if he's still able to move around in that condition."

"No kidding, I'm pretty sure he's more bruise than person at this point." Mina said, cupping her mouth again as her cheeks turned a bit green.

**His body had moved on its own, and this was the price he had to pay for his act of heroism. "... maybe next time I'll go see how much luck goes with EraserHead or Midnight, I haven't taken anything from them... uuuh..." Naruto groaned in pain.**

"Oh-ho~, he wants to hang out with little old me? I best make sure to  _show him a good time then."_  The adult rated heroine said sultrily while playfully licking her lips.

Rolling her eyes at the purplette's antics, Mirko couldn't help the vicious grin that formed on her lips. "I am going to enjoy seeing him kick your ass."

"Ribbit, actually I'd say Midnight-sensei has a pretty good chance of beating him," Tsuyu stated, getting the rabbit woman's attention. "She'll know to avoid letting him near her mouth because of his tendency for poisoning is likely well known by now and her quirk could just as quickly incapacitate him as his could her if he's not careful."

"…Fuck." Mirko swore with her arms crossed, doing her best to ignore the smug grin Midnight was sending her way.

**Forcing himself to stand up, Naruto started to walk normally, out of costume, in the direction of the orphanage. Right now, the caretakers were on duty so they were watching the kids, but it was approaching 6, and the kids needed somebody to help them with their homework, and make them a snack before they went to bed.**

**He was going to be hurting tomorrow.**

"Awww, that's so sweet of him." Toru gushed as she… did something with her hands, still invisible so can't really tell what exactly, as the projection went back to buffering.

"Sweet sure, but he should really take it easy or preferably see a doctor," Mina said slightly queasily, "Those injuries looked pretty serious."

"Except then he'd have to try and explain  _how_  he got those injuries in the first place which would probably expose him as Kurama, ribbit." Tsuyu pointed out as the pink teen facepalmed.

"Right, forgot about that."

' _Working through the pain, no excuses.'_  Mirko thought with an approving nod, her respect for the annoying blonde going up a few notches.

-End Chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don’t own anything

 

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

 

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Quirky Villain

 

-Chapter 5-

 

“Sheesh, how much longer does this thing need to buffer, it’s taking forever.” Mina groaned as she sank into her seat, a bored expression on her face while kicking her legs in boredom.

 

“It’s only been five minutes, ribbit.” Tsuyu stated blandly as her normally blank face shifted slightly into a deadpan.

 

“Like I said, it’s taking forever.” The acidic pink teen repeated in an overdramatic tone as she leaned on the frog girl’s side, waving her arms up into the air and everything.

 

Rolling her eyes at her classmate’s antics, Tsuyu pushed the girl back into her own seat before gesturing towards the rest of the room. “Why don’t you do something to pass the time then, like everybody else has been?”

 

Sure enough, everyone else in the room was doing something to entertain themselves while the device loaded the next scene. Mei was working on yet another gadget, this time what appeared to be some kind of grenade that she was carefully filling with a light green powder. Meanwhile, Midnight was fiddling with her phone, a mischievous grin on her lips as she typed away rapidly and giggled not-so-quietly to herself.

 

And lastly, Mirko and Toru were chatting away, the invisible girl asking various questions ranging from the types of villains the Pro had beaten to tips on physical fitness, which the rabbit hero was more than happy to answer.

 

Heck, even as she spoke, Tsuyu herself finished carefully folding up a piece of paper into a slightly lopsided paper crane that she then set down to several others origami animals*.

 

“But I wanna see what happens next already,” Mina whined with a grumpy pout. “The suspense is killing me.”

 

“Well too bad, you’ll just have to wait like the rest of us,” Mirko cut into the conversation while fixing the pink pinkette with an annoyed look. “Now quit your whining, it’s unbecoming of a hero-in-training and really starting to get on my nerves.”

 

“Fiiiiine,” The horned girl sighed out before resting her head onto the palms of her hands while staring back at the whitette and invisible teen with a playful grin. “Wanna talk boys?”

 

“Unless it’s about wringing a certain blonde’s neck, no thanks.” The rabbit-eared woman stated bluntly as she made a strangling gesture with her hands, making the pair of teens giggle.

 

“Alrighty, then how about…” Mina started to suggest something once her laughing stopped, only to trail off when she saw Toru’s sleeves suddenly moved up to Mirko’s head as a lock of her white hair started to ‘float’.

 

“Wow… your hair is so soft and fluffy,” The invisible girl gushed as the clump of hair fluttered around in the air. “What’s your secret? Is it actually hair or fur thanks to your quirk?”

 

“Proper diet mostly and it’s just hair… I think. Speaking of hair though, hold still for a second,” Mirko said with a shrug before licking the tip of her index finger and reaching out towards a confused Toru. The faint sound of ruffling hair filled the air as the rabbit woman stroked the invisible girl’s head for a few moments with an approving nod. “There, all fixed, you should really brush more.”

 

Silence filled the room for several moments as everyone turned their attention towards the pair, Mina looking shocked, Tsuyu interested and a little surprised, Mei curious, and Midnight… was amused?

 

“…You can see me?” Toru asked quietly, shock and surprise clear in her tone as her sleeves drifted to where her head was.

 

“Well duh, you’re standing right next to me.” The rabbit heroine stated while fixing the teen with a pointed dull look.

 

“B-but I’m i-invisible!” The girl exclaimed with a light stutter as her arms flailed around wildly.

 

Arcing a brow at this, Mirko gave the floating set of clothes a once over before her deadpan grew even deeper. Switching to her perspective, we find those clothes to be worn by a cute looking girl with slightly messy raven hair, lightly tanned skin, and a very shocked and confused look on her face. “Then they must’ve changed what being invisible means, because I see you just fine. You are using your quirk still, right?”

 

“I’m always using it! It doesn’t turn off!”

 

“…You sure?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Yep, she’s definitely invisible right now,” Mina chipped in while waving a hand behind Toru for added emphasis. “How weird, why are you able to see her when nobody else can?”

 

“Why the hell are you asking me? I have no idea,” The rabbit woman stated blandly before jabbing her thumb towards Midnight. “Ask her, she’s the teacher here not me.”

 

And just like that, all the attention in the room shifted over to the seductively sexy modern art teacher, who didn’t seemed phased at all by this as she shrugged her shoulders while continuing to fiddle with her phone.

 

“Well, if I’m not mistaken rabbits have much better night vision compared to people, so my guess would be that Mirko’s quirk allows her eyes to perceive light levels that the average human eye cannot thus rendering Hagakure’s null^.” She said without looking away from the device.

 

“Uh…  what?” Mina asked with a confused tilt of her head.

 

“It’s like someone who needs glasses compared to someone who doesn’t, the former can’t see as much as the latter without help,” Mei simplified while going back to tinkering with her grenade-thing. “Or how my quirk lets me see way farther than you can.”

 

“Ah, I get it now,” The pink pinkette said with a nod as it clicked in her head… before pausing when a thought suddenly hit her while her eyes drifted over to a certain amphibian quirked girl. “Wait a second, don’t frogs also have great night vision?”

 

Immediately realizing what she was implying, the focus of the room once again shifted abruptly, this time onto Tsuyu who despite her naturally blank face somehow managed to make a perfect ‘Busted’ expression.

 

“Maybe, ribbit.” She muttered while her cheeks gained a very light shade of red to them.

 

“So you can…” Toru started to ask as she unconsciously covered her chest, only to trail off when Tsuyu nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Tsuyu stated bluntly while tapping her bottom lip rapidly, showing how nervous she was feeling despite her calm expression. “I wanted to tell you in private, but you were always hanging out with somebody so there was never an opportunity.”

 

“…Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” The invisible girl said shakily before suddenly hugging herself with a shiver. “God forbid someone like Mineta overheard about this.”

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Over in the dorm rooms, a certain short pervert sneeze as he checked out the daily hero forums for any new pictures of any heroines he could… admire later.

 

-And Back-

 

“Ugh, someone pass me the brain bleach.” Mina said with a grimace that Tsuyu and even Midnight shared, the latter finally putting her phone away.

 

“Do I wanna know?” Mirko asked her fellow pro-hero, who simply shook her head with an annoyed scowl. While she didn’t mind when teens being teens, she was the R-rated heroine for a reason after all, she did not approve of the grape boy’s repeated acts of outright sexual harassment on most of the female students of the first year heroics classes.

 

“So if you guys can see me then who else can? Oh god, who else has?!” Gripping her head, Toru’s breathing started to grow rapid and heavy as images of all the people she’d been ‘exposed’ too flashing through her mind.

 

“Whoa… easy there Toru, relax,” Mina said as she grabbed the panicking girl’s shoulder and carefully pushed her into a seat before gently rubbing the back of her head, after she found where that was. At the same time, a very thin amount of pink mist floated around the pair, curtesy of Midnight. “Easy, deep breaths, I’m sure that noone else has seen you. They would have been a lot more vocal about it if they did.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…. you’re right, yeah…” Toru muttered while following the acidic girl’s advice, the combination of that and sedative properties of the mist helping her calm back down.

 

The room settled into a somewhat awkward silence after that, one that went on for a while until it was finally broken by a certain machine finally finishing booting up.

 

“About damn time.” Mirko muttered as the hologram started playing again, unknowingly speaking everyone else’s thoughts as they were all thankful for the sudden distraction/change of subject.

**"I've got ice-"**

**Naruto, coming home from the store, raised his hands up with a grin on his face, had his grin completely vanish from his face when he saw a pro hero was sitting amongst the children in the middle of the room.**

“Hahahaha, hell yes!” Mirko cheered with a wide menacing grin while cracking her knuckles at the sight of the whiskered blonde’s shocked face. “Nowhere to run now you little bastard, your ass is mine.”

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble Mirko-san but I don’t think the hero is you.” Tsuyu said, having noticed a familiar pair of heels in the video, only to be ignored by the rabbit heroine as she kept cackling like a classical villain.

 

**Naruto almost dropped his bags when he saw it was a famous pro hero, a pro hero at his home... and he was a villain.**

**Also, a very seductive hero.**

And just like that Mirko’s little celebration came to a instant grinding halt as the screen shifted to face the aforementioned Pro-Hero “…No way.”

 

“Yes way.” Midnight stated with a wide Cheshire grin, which only grew when she saw the rabbit woman gritting her teeth angrily.

     

**"Oh great, these kids were just telling me about how great of a big brother you are, I can see why." The taller than him woman, even without heels on which were at the front of the door with the rest of the shoes, spoke as she rubbed the head of one of the young boys who had his head resting on her thighs. She had long, spiked black hair, and the same shade of blue eyes as him. She wore a tight body suit underneath her BDSM gear, her hero outfit, which complimented her seriously attractive body... she looked naked since the skinsuit was the same color as her skin, just a shade lighter.**

**Midnight, the 18+ Only Hero.**

“OH BULLSHIT!!!” Mirko roared in pure anger, briefly forgetting her predicament as she tried to stand up only to be firmly reminded with a sharp zap, though that didn’t stop her from sending a still smirking Midnight a withering glare. “This is bullshit! That should be me dammit!”

 

“Is that right?” The sultry heroine asked in a knowing tone while idly twirling a lock of her hair. “And why’s that?”

 

 “He’s my villain! I’m the one who gets to pound that smug face of his into the ground not you!” The whitette growled out through grit teeth, her jaw starting to creak under the pressure it was under.

 

“Oh my, is that jealously I hear~?” Midnight asked coyly, her eyes sparkling with mischief and her grin growing just a teensy bit more as Mirko’s face slowly turned dark red and a vein started to bulge on her forehead.

 

“ _Midnight really likes poking the sleeping dragon, huh?”_ Toru whispered to Mina in a slightly nervous tone, getting a short nod of agreement from the pink pinkette who looked both amused and just a tiny bit scared.

 

**He was a teenage boy, naturally he knew who this bombshell was.**

‘ _Naturally.’_ Tsuyu, Mina, and Toru thought in sync, the latter two giggling quietly.

 

**"Nii-chan/Onii-chan!"**

**Naruto was surrounded by children, other than the smiling boy who was having his hair pet by Midnight. Naruto didn't take his eyes off of Midnight for even a second, and she just smiled at him and gently pushed the boy off her lap. Naruto started to hand out small tubs of ice cream and plastic spoons to the children, handing each their favorite ice cream.**

“Awwww~!” Toru couldn’t help but gush as the screen showed each child’s face light up with glee when they got their ice-cream, getting her mood to perk up a lot. “So cute~!”

 

“Totally adorbs!” Mina agreed cheerfully.

 

**"... A hero at this little orphanage... I'm surprised, usually it's the other places that get visits from heroes." Naruto forced a smile on his face.**

 

“Hmm, not bad, he knows how to play it cool,” Midnight said, nodding approvingly while sultrily licking her lips. “If I didn’t know better I’d probably have thought he was just nervous to be around yours truly.”

 

**Naruto blinked and did a head count, noticing that the triplets were missing. "Where are Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest at?" Naruto used his affectionate names for the triplets. Naruto averted his eyes from Midnight, now only 3 ice creams tubs (small sized) left in the bag.**

**"They got adopted!"**

**"Ah... good for them!" Naruto smiled wide when he heard that, a couple adopting all three of the triplets was great for them, not being forced apart from their siblings.**

“That is nice, ribbit.” Tsuyu muttered with her lips briefly curling up into a smile. With two little siblings of her own, she could understand how saddening it would have been if she had to be separated from them forever.

 

**"... I guess there are extras now though." Naruto glanced over at Midnight, who was walking towards him and reached into the bag, taking a cup out.**

**"These look just-" Midnight licked her lips sensually. "-delicious." Midnight gave her shot at teasing Naruto, breaking the ice so to say. She saw his guard was still up, up higher than most teenage boys, so she just peeled the top off the ice cream and used the small spoon to take a bite.**

_‘Mmm, I could go for some ice cream right now._ ’ The adult-rated heroine thought as she licked her lips again, this time from actual hunger as she stared at her other self in mild jealously.

 

**They were extras, he wouldn't mind.**

**"... I'm sure a hero like you isn't just here to talk to kids." Naruto looked at her with a smile, because glaring wouldn't do him any good. The fact she hadn't told the kids who he was, the only natural reason she was there, was a good thing for him.**

“I was wondering about that, why are you acting so chill around him?” Mina asked while glancing at the purplette. “I mean, shouldn’t you be gassing him into Lala town by now or making some kinky joke as you cuff him?”

 

“And traumatize all those kids in the process as they watch their ‘Nii-chan’ get dragged away to jail by a hero?” Midnight asked sarcastically, making the pink pinkette wince as if the words had visibly struck her. “Hmph, seems I need to talk to Nezu about added tact lessons to the hero course, because you are clearly lacking.”

 

At that, both Mina and Toru groaned, dreading the idea of even MORE classwork to deal with.

 

“I’m pretty sure you just got burned, ribbit.” Tsuyu told the former bluntly, earning a round of giggles all around, even from Mina herself once she finished sulking.

 

**"She's here to see you!"**

**"That's right, I'm here just. For. You." Midnight poked him in the forehead. "Can we speak in private?" Midnight asked normally, and Naruto stood up straighter and nodded his head. He had his own personal room in the orphanage, since it used to be his parents’ room when they would stay late at night to take care of children.**

“So they pretty much lived with the orphans they were caring for, talk about dedication,” Mirko said as she calmed down from Midnight’s previous teasing. “It’s a shame they aren’t around anymore, I would have loved to meet them.”

 

Off to the side, Midnight looked ready to say something, likely some kind of funny quip or double entendre, but stopped with a conflicted look before slowly nodding. “Same here.”

 

**"There is fresh snow on the ground, why don't all of you go built some snowmen." Naruto's suggestion was instantly appreciated by the children, as they ran to their rooms to go and get changed into their snow gear. When the children were all gone, Naruto turned back to Midnight. "We can talk in my room." Naruto gestured for her to follow him.**

“Oh-ho~ I like where this is going,” The R-rated heroine said with a salacious grin that slightly unnerved the rest of the occupants in the room. “Perhaps the boy hopes to become a man before he’s caught.”

 

‘ _Okay seriously, who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to give this woman a job around teenagers?’_ Mirko wondered to herself as she stared at the sultry purplette with a dull expression.

 

**He had to find out a way to worm his way out of her grasp, as Midnight followed him, he was sure that he could feel her hero urge to arrest him rising.**

“No, that would be her libido.” Tsuyu stated in her usual blunt fashion, getting everyone else aside from Midnight to burst into laughter while said adult rated heroine just smiled casually without even a hint of shame.

 

“Dang Tsu, you are on fire.” Mina said between fits of giggles as she patted the frog-like girl’s back, who tilted her head ‘innocently’.

 

“Are you sure? Because you’re the ones who keep getting burned, ribbit.”

 

…

 

…

 

“Bwahahaha! God damn you are a riot girl! Hahahaha!” Mirko guffawed while slamming her fist against the armrest of the Viewer, which was the only thing stopping her from falling to the floor like everyone else had.

 

Smiling slightly at the praise, a quiet happy sounding croak slipped from Tsuyu’s lips before she paused the projection while everyone recomposed themselves.

 

**"My hair is dark purple by the way, not the black you were thinking earlier... common mistake, I see it in cute boy's eyes all the time." Midnight spoke as they reached Naruto's room. Naruto turned his head and glanced at her with a confused look.**

**What?**

““““What?”””” Toru, Mina, Mirko, and Mei asked simultaneously in confusion at the completely random statement.

 

**"I'm sorry... what?"**

**"Everyone always calls my hair black, it's just a really dark purple. Common mistake, it's not really that big a deal, like how people mix up frogs and toads all the time." Midnight explained with a wide smile on her face, sadistic in nature.**

“That was rude, ribbit.” Tsuyu muttered, feeling a bit insulted by the crack Midnight’s doppelganger had  made on Naruto’s, and indirectly her, quirk.

 

“…Uhh, nice to know, I guess,” Mei said as she glanced at Midnight. “Any particular reason for that little fact?”

 

“It’s just something I say to help break the ice with new people.” The purplette said with a nonchalant shrug. “And sorry Asui-san, I’m sure I didn’t mean any offense.”

 

“You’re forgiven.”

 

**"Do you need me to wait outside while you hide your porn mags?" Midnight asked him with a cocky smirk on her face.**

**"... Wait outside just a moment."**

**"Oh, an honest one! I like that, that is a youthful teenage boy right there." Midnight pat him on the top of the head. Naruto snuck into his room without letting her see inside of it.**

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone!” Mina yelled, smacking the pause button just as Naruto closed the door to his room before swiveling around towards Midnight. “Okay, I get not arresting him in front of the kids but now you’re willingly letting him out of your sight? Isn’t that just begging for him to make a break for it or something?”

 

“…Yes it is.” The purplette admitted with a slow nod, her face scrunching up in confusion at her counterpart making such a blatant rookie move. There was no way she’d do something as dumb as that, not with someone so notoriously slippery as this kid was, which meant one of two things, the machine made a mistake or…

 

“Ha! You’re not there to arrest him at all!” Mirko exclaimed victoriously, having come to the same conclusion as Midnight. “You probably don’t even know he’s Kurama!”

 

“Wait, what? You don’t?” Toru asked, confusion clear in her tone. “If you aren’t there to catch him then why do you want to talk Naruto?”

 

“How should I know?” Midnight asked back with a shrug. “She may be me but that doesn’t mean I automatically know everything she does.”

 

“But why-”

 

“Shut up and pay attention so we can find out already.” Mirko cut the invisible girl off impatiently as she continued played the video.

 

**He rushed over to his bed, and looked at his most recent trophy that he had gotten himself. Eraser Head's capture scarf he had been something that he had a lot of trouble stealing. With Eraser Head making it difficult to use his Quirk normally, but he had taken it.**

**How did Midnight find out who he was!?**

“She didn’t.” The trapped rabbit heroine stated with a smug grin directed at Midnight, making the scantily clad teacher roll her eyes.

 

“We don’t know that yet,” She said calmly while brushing a few loose strands of her hair back behind her ear. “Perhaps this is another one of Nezu’s crazy recruitment schemes. The kid did act pretty heroically before by saving that man, all his crimes were pretty much pranks like Ashido-san said, and no doubt he’d probably be drooling at the thought of having such a… talented student to teach.”

 

“Grrr…” Loathe it as much as she did, Mirko had no choice but to agree with the wannabe dominatrix, that sounded exactly like something the eccentric principal of UA would try.

 

**Naruto grabbed all of his Hero Trophies he had around the room, and threw them into the closet. Naruto closed, and locked up, his closet, tossing his own villain costume into the closet as well.**

“Holy, that is a lot of trophies.” Mina muttered when the screen shifted to show an unrestricted view of the closet’s contents before Naruto locked it. There had to be at three or four dozen different pieces of hero outfits stuffed in there, ranging from masks to gloves to random clever nick-knacks heroes carried to look cool such as a fake belt of bullets and a themed deck of cards.

 

The most prominent however, were the ones from none other than Mirko’s own outfit, which were all carefully set up to be the most on display. Said heroine could only grit her teeth as annoyance, and just small bit of respect, flowed through her when she saw he had two almost complete sets of her hero costume, the only thing missing being her leotard.

 

**"Okay, you can come in." Naruto called out, and he sat down on the bed, his hand slipping underneath his pillow and touching his hidden knife.**

**Midnight walked in with a seductive hip sway, before she sat down at the chair in front of his desk, turning it to face him as she crossed her legs.**

**"So... you've been skipping school a lot, I'm just here to check to see if you're alright, and talk with you about getting you back on the right track."**

…

 

…

 

Total silence filled the room as almost everyone in the room stared at the screen in dumb shock, stunned and/or confused at what the alternate R-rated hero said. The only exceptions were Mei, who seemed unphased aside from a quiet “Huh, odd.” before returning her attention to a new device she was working on, and Mirko, who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

 

“I fucking called it!” The rabbit heroine cheered loudly, shattering the silence and making everyone else in the room jump slightly in surprise, snapping them out of their daze.

 

“Ugh, I should have known,” Said purplette muttered in annoyance, palming her face as she did her best to ignore a certain whitette’s loud gloating. “It seems so obvious now.”

 

“You do Truancy Officer work Midnight-sensei?” Toru asked curiously, getting a slow nod from the sultry heroine once she regained her composure.

 

 “From time to time, mostly to help particularly stubborn young men and women who need some extra… _convincing.”_

 

**Naruto's hand came out from under his pillow.**

**"Oh, that... I've just got a lot on my plate with this place. I'm going to own this place in a few years anyway, and run it like my parents, so school isn't important." Naruto relaxed a lot more now that he realized that this wasn't about him being a villain, that maybe Midnight didn't even know that he was Kurama. It was a lot easier to relax with her in the same room, that was right as she pointed out, he skipped school a lot. He actually went to school maybe once or twice every week.**

**He skipped a lot.**

“Ahhh, talk about living the dream.” Mina sighed out in a longing tone, making Toru giggle and Mirko roll her eyes in amusement.

 

“At least he has a good reason for it, ribbit.” Tsuyu stated with a shrug before helping herself to a soda. It made sense, Naruto already had the job he intended to do for the rest of his life along with the knowledge and experience on how to do it, so school was essentially pointless for him.

 

**"Education is important, and high school isn't just for learning, it's a place where you'll gain some of your best memories of your teenage years. You're Toad Quirk is pretty amazing, and in physical education, you've got top marks. I even talked with your teachers, and they said you're always helping people around your school... with your looks, attitude, and good Quirk, I'm sure a hero high school would be perfect for you." Midnight explained a little more seriously, not an ounce of seductive purr to her tone. They were down to the issue at hand, the reason why she had been asked to help him out.**

**She was good at getting young men to do what she wanted them to, and she was even better when it came to helping them steer their life in a better direction.**

*Snrk* “Hehehe…”

 

“Would you not-”

 

“Bwahahaha! Oh god damn!” Mirko cut Midnight off as she once again burst into uncontrollable laughter. “You’re trying-Ahaha- to talk the most well-known villain into going to hero school-ahaha- and you don’t even know who he is! I can’t-ahaha- breathe!”

 

“Heh, it is kinda funny.” Mina agreed with a snicker that Toru shared while Tsuyu simply nodded with a soft croak.

 

**"I'm just not suited for it."**

“I’d say.” Mirko chuckled with a wide grin.

 

**"Looking at how good you are with children, and your reputation around this area for giving people help when they ask, I would actually say you have the perfect disposition for hero work. Of course, it is your choice... but it would really be a shame. You're such a handsome young man, and being a hero would really give these children hope for the future." Midnight let out a small, this time seductive, sigh as she lowered her mask and bit the edge of it.**

**This move always got guys to be putty in her hands.**

“Aww, bending young men to my whims, a delicate yet delightfully delicious talent that takes years to truly master as well as I have.” Midnight boasted proudly as she gave a sexy pose, complete with playfully lusty expression that’d make almost anyone a bit hot under the collar…

“You say that, yet blondie isn’t even blinking.”

 

…Before blinking in confusion when Mei said that. Her gaze snapping towards the screen, the purplette was stunned to see that sure enough, Naruto wasn’t even phased by her counterpart’s actions.

 

**"... and end up putting them all in danger, because a villain wanted to attack them to hurt me? I'm not suited to being a hero, because I can't put their lives in danger. I want them to have a future." Naruto didn't even need to use his villain status as an excuse, his words rang true enough. Heroes were often subject to praise and admiration, but if he became a hero, and his real name ever became known, villains would attack the children he looked after.**

**Midnight's eyes widened at his reason, before she nodded her head in complete understanding.**

Likewise, the ‘real’ Midnight moved in sync with her alternate self, her previous surprise fading away as it was replaced with respect. ‘ _He certainly is quite the smart young man.’_

_‘Oh god, I never even thought of that.’_ Meanwhile, Mina, Toru, and Tsuyu were all unknowingly having the same thought as Naruto’s explanation washed over them. While they had been aware that the hero profession was dangerous, obviously, it had never really occurred to them till now that it wasn’t just them getting put in danger.

 

Each one of them had families, mothers, fathers, siblings, friends, all sorts of people who Villains would likely not even think twice about using as leverage or simply attacking in revenge, a thought that made all three teens pale dramatically ( yes, even Toru according to Mirko vision).

 

**That was an extremely well thought out reason.**

**"That's a shame... not all villains can be like Kurama, good people who just like to have a little fun." Midnight sighed and figured she should give up trying to get Naruto into a hero school. His reasons were good, he did have a future ahead of him even without schooling. "Now that's a look." Midnight realized that Naruto was sending her a surprised look.**

**"You're a hero... you said something nice about Kurama."**

“Even I’m a little surprised by that.” Toru stated while the other muttered and/or nodded their agreements, even the R-rated heroine herself.

 

**"Well, other than a few heroes with extreme views, most of us have already realized Kurama is just a boy looking for attention. He always returns what he steals, and the stuff he takes from heroes are so easy for us to replace it isn't even a bother. He seems like a good kid to me, he just likes to have fun... sadly, he uses his Quirk in public and does commit crime, and it is a heroes job to catch villains." Midnight admitted that she, among with many others, didn't really hold any real negative feelings towards Naruto, though she didn't know Kurama and Naruto were the same person. They had a job they had to do, and using your Quirk to commit crimes was something a hero wasn't allowed to ignore. "He's like you in a way, a boy with serious potential, but didn't chose the life of a hero." Midnight finished off with a comparison.**

“Pffffft-ahahahah! Yeah, you could say they were practically the same person! Ahahah!”

 

“Oh god dammit…” Midnight groaned at her other self unknowingly comparing the whiskered teen to his villainous alter ego, giving Mirko yet even more ammo to use against her. ‘ _This is karma for teasing her all this time, isn’t it?’_

**Just using your Quirk in public would get you a warning from a police officer, even that if your Quirk was super harmless. Using your Quirk in a way that disrupts the public though was a big no-no, and was usually met with hero intervention.**

“Puh-lease, they say that but honestly all they really do these days is give you a slap on the wrist.” Mina scoffed with a roll of her eyes, remembering plenty of times she’d seen ‘illegal’ quirk usage that nobody paid a single mind too, several of which happened right in front of cops.

 

It was pretty much an unwritten rule, as long as you weren’t doing anything too blatant or dangerous, they would let it slide. Heck, a year ago she’d been using her acid to etch the image of a flower into a table in her favorite ice-cream shop while waiting for her order and got caught by a off-duty low ranking hero, yet all they did was ask her to do the same on some trinket of theirs.

  

**"Do you have any leads on him... like his identity?" Naruto asked with a little more confidence in his voice.**

**"I'm sorry, I can't answer that... but if you find out anything, be sure to let me know. You know, I'm surprised you haven't been adopted. Your file said that you didn't just help run the place, but you were up for adoption." Midnight hadn't even remembered that until she realized they were still in an orphanage, and what Naruto's age was.**

“With how he talks and acts all the time, it does make him seem so much older than he is, ribbit.” Tsuyu said with an understanding nod that most of the room shared.

 

“Yeah, he just has the helpful and reliable yet laidback older brother vibe.” Toru added in a cheery tone.  

 

**"You must be under a lot of stress, a boy your age helping take care of so many children. I hope you can find a way to... _release_ that stress." Midnight thought she was teasing him when she put her hand on her whip, and teased the tip.**

**Naruto just grinned.**

**"You-"**

**-Several Days Later-**

**"-have no idea. What's up Midnight, you just have no idea what I go through to get these, do you?" Naruto asked in costume as he looked down at Midnight, a grin under his mask.**

“Huh, talk about straight to the action.” Mirko said with a mixture of approval and annoyance as the scene suddenly transitioned from the orphanage to inside some random building, getting a surprised squeak from Toru and a grin from Midnight.

 

**He dropped down from the ceiling and tossed up a large diamond into the air. "Seriously, it wasn't easy to do this... so, what R-rated secrets do you want to whisper into my ear?" Naruto asked her as he tossed the diamond up into the air a few more times, before catching it and putting it into the front of his hoodie.**

“Ooooh, I just love a man with some bite to him.” The adult-rated heroine said with a sultry lick of her lips, clearly excited for the coming fight.

 

And she wasn’t the only one either as Mirko seemed just as eager for this battle, though whether it was in hopes of seeing the annoying blonde or the annoying purplette taken down was up for debate. ‘ _Kick her ass. Kick her ass. Kick her ass.’_

…Nevermind.

 

“Daaaang, now that’s a rock.” On the other hand, Mina and Toru were more a bit more focused (Read: drooling) at the sight of the almost fist-sized diamond Naruto had been casually juggling.

 

**"Oh, a boy with sass... that just sets my sadistic side on fire. I'm going to teach you a lesson, and then I'll give you a special treat." Midnight flirted with him as she reached up and ripped part of her suit off, a light pink gas spilling out of her skin, uncontained by the suit. It started to fill the area, and covered Naruto in the gas.**

“And that’s another victory for me.” Midnight declared with a grin…

 

**Naruto just grinned under his mask.**

…That immediately vanished upon seeing Naruto yet again completely unphased by her actions.

 

**"You're wasting your time, your gas won't reach my lungs so easy." Naruto spoke as he grabbed her whip when she took a swing at him. Naruto spoke, but he never once breathed in through his mouth or nose when he did it.**

“The fuck?” The purplette muttered with a raised brow while turning towards the one person in the room who could answer her question, I.E. Tsuyu. “How is he doing that?”

Said frog girl tilted her head as she tapped her lip, seemingly thinking about the question for a moment before actually answering. “He’s probably using cutaneous gas exchange, basically breathing through his skin like a toad can. I can do the same for a few minutes but only while in or right after getting out of water.”

 

“Ah, well that sucks,” Midnight said with a shrug, a bit annoyed by that since her mist needed to be absorbed through the lungs to affect someone, but otherwise still seemed rather eager. “Guess that means I’ll actually have a challenge with this one.”

 

“Or you’re gonna get laid out on your ass like everyone else.” Mirko retorted smugly, feeling much more confident now that Midnight’s quirk was effectively useless.

 

“We’ll see.” Was the sultry hero’s equally smug retort.

 

“ _Man, they are getting way too into this_.” Toru whispered to Mina, Mei, and Tsuyu with a nervous gulp, getting nods of agreement from the trio as all four of them watched the pro-heroes practically glaring at each-other with menacing auras.

 

“ _I think now would be a good time to take cover.”_ Mei muttered back while slowly sinking behind a desk, socially inept she ma be but even she could see the imminent explosion about to happen. Oddly enough, the other three girls could swear they heard a cartoony sinking sound play out as she did this, though that didn’t stop them from doing the same a second later.

  

**' _He's got a resistance to my Quirk... this might be a little more of a challenge. Good thing I know how to hero without my Quirk, since it's not very effect on women either_.' Midnight wrapped her hand around the side of her whip, and yanked on it. She pulled the thief off his feet and towards her, only for his feet to touch the ceiling and stick to it, right above where she was standing. "So, what is a cutie like you doing as a villain... a little stress relief, a fun prankster... a boy with mommy issues who wants a nice older lady to punish him?" Midnight snapped her whip as she pulled it back.**

 

**Naruto let loose a loud laugh as he dropped down from the ceiling in front of her, and grabbed onto her wrist. She closed her mouth tightly, sending him a smirk, before he gripped her exposed bicep. He let go of her and jumped back when she tried to slap him, and he turned around and spanked his own behind to taunt her.**

**"Come and give me a spanking Onee-chan."**

 

“Oh ho ho, copping a feel and talking dirty? I like this boy’s style,” Midnight said sultrily as she smack the palm of her hand with her flogger whip that she somehow pulled out of her outfit. Don’t ask me how, because even I don’t know. “Naughty boys need a good spanking after all.”

**"Fine, if you insist." Midnight raised her whip up, before it fell out of her grip, and she dropped to her knees, sitting down on her butt moments later.**

“…Wait, what?” “The hell?” Midnight and Mirko muttered in sync, their eyes going wide in shock at the purplette counterpart’s sudden, unexpected, and totally un-climatic defeat.

 

**"... How... you didn't get your poison in my mouth?" Midnight asked with her eyes widening.**

**She made sure he didn't touch her mouth.**

**Naruto showed his ungloved hands.**

**"I can adjust the danger levels of the poison from completely harmless, to fatal... but I never said that it had to be ingested. Skin to skin contact is all I need to put a person down... though it isn't easy to get the perfect dose." Naruto stated with a grin, showing white poison dripping from the palm of his hand like sweat.**

“So, he only made it seem like he needed to get it in your mouth to throw people off guard later. I had a feeling that was the case, ribbit.” Tsuyu stated knowingly as it had been rather odd for her that Naruto seemingly needed people to swallow his poison, whereas all toad and frog poisons she knew worked fine with just skin contact.

 

Sighing, Midnight nodded in understanding as a mixture of respect and annoyance settled into her expression, respect for Naruto’s strategy and forward thinking and annoyance for the vindicated grin Mirko was sending her. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, he is one clever kid.”

 

“Wait, so doesn’t that mean he’s been holding back this whole time?” Mirko asked as her brows knit together and a frown marred her lips.

 

“Yes.” Tsuyu stated bluntly with a nod, before sinking even further behind cover when she saw a vein actually bulging on the rabbit woman’s forehead.

 

“Why that no good little son of a… I’LL SHOW YOUR SORRY ASS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME DAMMIT!” Mirko screamed in rage as she grabbed the closest thing she could, Midnight’s flogger, and hurling it at the projection so hard it embedded almost halfway into the wall behind it. “WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I’M GONNA TWIST YOU INTO A PRETZAL THEN SNAP YOU IN HALF!”  

 

As the pro-hero continued to quite vocally vent her anger, Mina and Toru turned towards their froggy friend with identical dull looks. “You just had to say it, didn’t you?”

 

“Better to deal with it now than let it boil over later, ribbit.” Was all Tsuyu said in response while discreetly shooting her tongue out and paused the projection until Mirko finished her not-so-little rage out, which took almost five minutes and probably would have gone on longer if she hadn’t needed to stop to catch her breath.

 

**Shaking the poison from his hand, Naruto walked over to Midnight, and leaned down to her level.**

**Midnight just grinned a little at him.**

**"Gonna take my mask?" Midnight asked him.**

**Go ahead, what he didn't know was that she already bugged her mask with a tracker, so that she could find him.**

“Grrr… stupid… kick em hard…my catch.” Mirko grumbled mostly inaudibly with a scowl at hearing Midnight’s plan to catch the whiskered blonde, still more than a bit upset.

“Oh, nice.” Mei said approvingly as the camera view changed towards the adult-rated heroine’s face and highlighted the bug in her mask. “That’s a cute baby, but I could totally make one smaller and even more discreet.”

 

“Yeah, totally discreet, until it randomly explodes at least.” Mina added while nudging her fellow pinkette’s side, having heard of the inventor’s devices’ bad tendency to spontaneously combust.

 

**She was surprised when he slipped her heels off, and took her stockings, before putting her heels back on her. He even looked over them, she still grinned, before she was surprised when he reached into them and pulled out the trackers in them, small little things.**

…

 

…

 

“Okay, how the fu-”

 

**"You heroes really need to keep your meeting times a secret, I already know about the bugs... and despite what my Quirk is, I'm not a fan of bugs." Naruto told her, and she blinked in confusion.**

**What?**

**His Quirk was Poison creation, wasn't it?**

***SMACK***

**"Hey now!"**

**"Ah, but you've been a bad girl... still, in your 30s and still single. Might want to think about finding yourself a man with prospects. Who knows, maybe somebody can see if the carpets match those purple drapes soon." Naruto teased her as he jumped out of the window, shattering the glass, leaving a very confused Midnight behind.**

**Now she HAD to know who this villain really was.**

**Also... she wasn't old!**

 

“Pfffft-Bwahahahah-Oh god!-Ahahahah-Can’t breathe!-Ahahahah!” The now buffering Viewer shook as Mirko’s mood took a one-eighty and she erupted into her biggest laughing fit yet, her face rapidly turning red and tears pouring from her eyes from how hard she was laughing her ass off.

 

“Hahahaha!” “Hehehehe!” At the same time, both Mina and Toru devolved into fits on giggles, leaning against each-other for support as they slipped to the floor. Meanwhile Tsuyu croaked softly in amusement and Mei simply chuckled briefly from their hiding places.

 

And lastly, an exasperated and now thoroughly annoyed Midnight was gritting her teeth in barely contained irritation as she massaged her brow. “Oh would you quit it already, it wasn’t that funny.”

 

“Are you kidding?! It’s god damn hilarious!” The rabbit heroine exclaimed, “He just outsmarted you, beat you, defused your trap, got a wicked burn on you, felt you up, and basically dangled his real identity right in front of you all at once! Face it you wannabe stripper, he just owned your ass six times in a row!”

 

As much as she wanted, the purplette could not argue with Mirko’s words, not only had Naruto torn her counterpart’s entire plan apart before the fight even really started, he had openly yet discreetly mocked her about their earlier encounter by subtly mentioning his toad quirk and emphasizing her hair color.

 

‘ _Note to self, tell Nezu about being more discreet with meet times and beefing up security.’_  Even worse, the blonde had even gotten a burn on the hero community as a whole by revealing he’d successfully snuck into and out of a Hero meeting. Such a feat should have been insanely risky since there were at least ten Pros at any given meeting, but the way the boy so casually mentioned it implied that not only was it easy but unlikely the first time he’d done so.

 

“Heh… heh… man, this cannot get any funnier.” Mirko said breathlessly as her gradually got her composure back, idly wiping the tears from her eyes as she spoke, thus missing as Midnight facepalmed.

 

*Rumble* *Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud* Everyone in the room jumped slightly as an ominous rumble shook through the room, followed by the sound of stomping that was rapidly getting closer.

 

“Huh? What is th-*BANG*-EEEP!” Toru started to ask, only yelp in surprise when the door slammed open, nearly knocked off its hinges and leaving a noticeable indent in the wall.

 

“THERE YOU ARE!” The cause of this was swiftly revealed as a familiar super growing blonde heroine, otherwise known as Mt. Lady, burst into the room with an angry snarl and a cell phone held up in hand, along with a red-faced Izuku stuck in a headlock by said blonde’s free arm, and a sheepish Momo and Iida behind them. Her gaze instantly zeroing in on Midnight, Mt Lady stomped her way past everyone else and shoved her phone in the purplette’s face. “MIND EXPLAINING THIS YOU BITCH!?”   

 

Taking a glance at said device, Midnight took all of three seconds before her lips curved up from their previous frown into a malicious grin, for on the screen was a gif.

 

Not just any gif though, no, this was a gif of Mt Lady repeatedly punching herself in the face whilst the words ‘Stop hitting yourself’ flashed in large bold letters at the bottom.

-End Chapter-

 

AN:

 

*Tsuyu’s Origami: Given how her quirk makes her hands a bit larger than they proportionally should be, I think it’s plausible Tsuyu would pick up a hobby that helps improve hand control to avoid fumbling her grasp on smaller items like chopsticks or pencils.

 

^Toru’s Invisibility (Warning, lots of nerdage, skip if easily bored or don’t care): Based on the fact we can’t see anything Toru eats or drinks, I am going to safely assume her invisibility is caused by light warping or reflecting around her body. Fun fact, if you were actually invisible like that you would also be completely blind since light would be unable to enter your eyes. So that begs the question, how can Toru see?

My theory is that a very, very small percentage of light does actually hit her, so small that the average eye can't see it but she can due to her quirk giving her incredibly light sensitive eyes that can pick up this small amount of light to compensate. This is based on the idea that she can see herself, as Toru has given a description of herself, albeit vague, which would explain how she can walk around without constantly stumbling or tripping and why she tends to forget that she's invisible when she undresses to sneak around.

This in turn though would mean that anyone or anything that also has higher visual sensitivity to light, such as rabbits and frogs (Another fun fact: some if not most frogs can see color even in near total darkness) would also be able to see or at least somewhat see Toru as well by picking up that trace amount of light. I’m pretty sure I’ve found evidence of this in the manga as I noticed Tsuyu’s gaze tends to randomly wander at times towards seemingly empty areas during training and combat exercises, which I believe is actually where Toru is during those times.

 

Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
